Rosario 5d's
by tom9633
Summary: The newspaper club at youkai academy go to new domino city for the duel monsters tournament at the kaiba dome vs. team 5d's.
1. Chapter 1

Yugioh 5ds and Rosario + Vampire crossover chapter 1. Enjoy, and please review.

**At youkai academy**

All of the students at youkai academy were gathered in the auditorium for a big event.

"Attention students. Our school was chosen from a large number of schools in our area to go to the new domino city's nation wide duel monsters tournament, and we will be narrowing the selection of students down to one of our school clubs." said Ms. Nekonome over the microphone

"Tsukune, what's duel monsters?" said Moka

"Yeah, what is it?" said Kurumu as well as the rest of the newspaper club

"Duel monsters was a game that I used to play when I was little long before I came to youkai academy. It's basically a card game where you face another person with monster cards, spell cards, and trap cards. You win the duel when you make you opponents life points zero, or when your opponent cant draw a card."

"Wow, that seems complicated." said yukari

"It does, but it really isn't."

"Hey they're deciding which club gets to go to the tournament in the human world." said Mizore

"Alright students lets see who the winners are." Then a big monitor appeared with a list of the clubs listed on them, and started to select the winning club. When the monitor was finished choosing the winning club, the newspaper club turned out to be the winners.

"Yaahhoo Tsukune we won!" yelled Kurumu

"Yeah I guess we did."

"Those students will take a trip to the human world to make their decks and compete in the tournament." said Ms. Nekonome over the loud speaker.

**One week later**

The newspaper club was on the bus heading towards the kaiba dome when the question started. "How are we going to be able to make our decks for the tournaments?"

"Oh that, there is a card factory that will provide everyone with the cards you need." said Ms. Nekonome

**Later at the card factory after everyone has made their decks**

"Hey Tsukune, what deck did you make?" asked Kurumu

"A machina deck. What deck did you make?"

"I make a fiend roar diety deck."

"How come?"

"Just guess." Tsukune looked at the fiend roar diety cards and noticed a card called fiend roar diety cruz, and that it looked a little like Kurumu when she had her wings out.

"Oh I see, it looks like you when your wings are out.

Tsukune looked up from the card to see Kurumu with her wings extended out.

" Kurumu don't do that here someone might see you! Remember, we are still in the human world, and it could cause some trouble if someone sees you."

"Sorry Tsukune." Kurumu then quickly put her wings away.

"Tsukune, why did you choose a machina deck for the tournament?" asked Kurumu

"I chose this deck because all of the monsters in the deck help each other out, just like how you and everyone helps me out when im in trouble at youkai academy."

"Alright everyone its time to go. Make sure you have everything. The tournament starts tomarrow at 1pm, and we will be staying at a hotel nearby, and the school has given you all a gift for each of you that you will get when we arrive at the hotel?"

"Nice, I cant wait for the gifts." said Moka

"Also everyone for obvious reasons, each person will be given their own bed in the hotel." said Ms Nekonome

"_Thank you Ms. Nekonome."_ thought Tsukune

"_Why Nekonome, why!" _thought Kurumu

"_Doesn't matter." _thought Mizore

"_This is going to cause so many troubles later tonight." _thought Moka

"_Finally I'll get a big bed." _thought Yukari

**Over at the twins mansion**

"Hey Yusei, there is a big tournament going on at the kaiba dome that me and Ruca are able to enter, and we are able to bring three friends to be in the tournament with us."

"Sounds fun, I think that you, Aki, and Jack would like to be in the tournament."

"What sounds fun?" asked Aki

"Rua and Ruca are entered in a duel monsters tournament at the kaiba dome, and they are able to bring three friends with us, so we thought that you, me, and Jack would like to be in the tournament."

"I always accept a challenge to a duel!" yelled Jack

"Jack when did you get here!" yelled Yusei

"Just before Rua started telling you about the tournament."

"Rua, who is the team of duelist that will be at the tournament tomarrow?" asked Yusei

"They are a group of kids from a school known as youkai academy."

"Strange name for a school, but ok. We should go and get ready for the tournament tomarrow. Lets all have fun at the tournament. Lets get some rest everybody, we will need it if we want to win the tournament tomarrow."

"Right." said everyone

**Back at the hotel**

"Tsukune, I cant get any sleep." said Kurumu

"Kurumu, you still need to try to go to WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled tsukune only to have his mouth covered by Kurumu after seeing her getting in bed next to him

"I told you I couldn't sleep, and I think that being near you will help me get to sleep."

"Yeah still you cant be here right now."

"Kurumu what are you doing with Tsukune. He's mine." said Yukari

"No you two, he is mine." said Moka

"You should all get back to bed, its very late."

"Why should I, I'm having some fun here." said Mizore

"Mizore when did you get here."

"Ive been here a while, and also going through the air vents seeing what everyone in the hotel is doing."

"Well at least Mizore has been doing sonthing other than trying to make me theirs." said Tsukune while pointing to the air vent that Mizore was in.

"Yeah it was different than what you were just doing, but I was planning on getting into bed with you later."

"Ok, I did not need to hear that. Also Mizore, what did you see while up in the air vents." asked Tsukune

This caused Mizore to blush. "You don't wanna know."

When Tsukune heard that, his nose started bleeding. Ms. Nekonome came in through the door. "Everyone get to your correct beds, and Mizore, get out of the air vent, and into your bed!"

"Alright. Ms. Nekonome, what was that present that you told us about earlier?" asked Mizore

"Oh, almost forgot. Everyone, look under your beds for the presents. You will need them for the tournament tomorrow."

Everyone looked under their beds to find a duel disk for each of them. "Ms. Nekonome, what are these, and what do they do." asked Yukari

"They are called duel disks, and to find out what they do, just put your decks in then and place a monster card in one of the slots on the duel disk. The other five slots are for spells and traps, and there is a sixth slot for a field spell card."

"Ok if you say so." said Kurumu. She then took out her duel disk and put her fiend roar diety cruz, and placed it in the center monster card slot. Within a second there was a little girl with bat wings like Kurumu's standing on the bed.

"Amazing." said everyone

"Alright now, everyone you need to get to sleep." said Ms. Nekonome

"Alright"

"Tsukune, you nose is still bleeding, and I cant help it."

"WHAT!"

Capuchuuuuu

**The next morning **

"Alright everyone, we need to get going, to the tournament. Make sure you all have your duel disks, and your decks with you." said Ms. Nekonome

"We do." said everyone. Then everyone got on the bus and headed towards the kaiba dome.

**At the twins mansion**

"Yusei, Yusei. Wake up, it's time to go to the tournament." said Ruca

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute."

When Yusei got down stairs to the kitchen, he noticed that everyone was awake and ready to go.

"Yusei, you're a late sleeper." said Jack

"I know Jack, I know. Lets go." Everyone got on their duel runners, and duel boards and headed towards the kaiba dome.

**At the kaiba dome**

The kaiba dome was completely full, tickets were sold out, and everyone was very excited for the tournament.

"Everybody. We have a great match up today. We have new domino's own team 5d's with us today, and the student from youkai academy both today." shouted the MC over the micro phone.

"Wow, this place is huge." said Moka

"It sure is." said Tsukune

"Now remember everyone, you have to stay in your human form so we don't cause any problems. We are here to have a fun time, but also to learn to coexist with the humans here." said Ms. Nekonome

"We got it." said everyone

"May I now introduce the students from youkai academy, Moka Akashiya, Tsukune Aono, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, and Mizore Shirayuki." said the MC

Everyone cheered for Tsukune and everyone. "And now for team 5d's we have Yusei Fudo, Aki Izayoi, the twins Rua, and Ruca, and jack Atlas." The stadium cheered as they came out onto the field.

"Alright, now that everyone is on the field, lets have our score board select the match ups at random." The Monitor then started flashing, and after anout 15 seconds the scoreboard stopped flashing. The matchups were as listed below.

Kurumu Kurono vs. Jack Atlas

Yukari Sendo vs. Rua

Tsukune Aono vs. Yusei Fudo

Moka Akashiya vs. Aki Izayoi

Mizore Shirayuki vs. Ruca

"The first round of the tournament with Kurumu Kurono vs. Jack Atlas will begin shortly." said the MC

**Round 1 Kurumu Kurono vs. Jack Atlas**

"Nice to meet you Jack Atlas. Lets have a great duel."

"Nice to meet you Kurumu."

**Duel Kurumu lp/4000 Jack lp/4000**

"You go first since you're new here." said Jack

"Don't mind if I do. Draw"

"I summon Fiend Roar Diety Galbas in defence mode, and set one card face down." When Kurumu played Galbas. A monster with Bat wings appeared and was holding a morning star.

**Fiend Roar Diety Galbas ATK 1500/DEF 800**

"My turn, Draw. When the only monsters on the field are on my opponents field, I can special summon vice dragon from my hand, but its atk is halved." A large dragon appeared on the field but appeared weakened by its effect. **Vice Dragon ATK 1000/DEF 1200**

"Next I normal summon the tuner monster Dark Resonator." A small monster wearing a dark cloak appeared. **Dark Resonator ATK 1300/DEF 300**

"Now I'm tuning my level 3 Dark Resonator with my level 5 Vice Dragon." Dark Resonator hit the bell it was holding, turned into 3 green circles, and started to cover Vice Dragon. As the green circles covered Vice Dragon, Vice Dragon turned an orange translucent color, and showed 5 stars that started to line up.

"The rulers heart beats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro summon! My very soul, Red Demons Dragon!" All of the stars lined up inside Vice Dragon, and a pillar of light hit the ground. When the pillar of light disappeared, a black and red dragon with three curled horns appeared on the field. **Red Demons Dragon LVL8/ATK 3000/DEF 2000**

"Red Demons Dragon attack Fiend Roar Diety Galbas with absolute power force." A ball of fire appeared in Red Demons Dragon's hand and it attacked Fiend Roar Diety Galbas."

"I activate my trap, Negate Attack. This trap Negates your attack, and end this turns battle phase." said Kurumu

"Fine, I set two cards face down, and end my turn."

"My turn, draw."

"I summon Fiend Roar Diety Raven in attack Mode." A monster wearing dark armor and wings on its forearms appeared on the field in attack mode.** Fiend Roar Diety Raven LVL 2/ATK 1300/DEF 1000**

"Just what are you planning." said Jack

"You're about to see, I activate Raven effect. Once per turn I can discard any number of cards from my hand to the graveyard to increase Ravens Atk by the number of cards I discard x400, and increase its lvl by 1 for each card I discard by its effect, so I discard 4 cards from my hand to the graveyard to increase Ravens lvl by 4, and increase its atk by 1600. **Fiend Roar Diety Raven LVL 6/ATK 2900/DEF 1000**

"Now I tune my level 6 Fiend Roar Diety Raven with my level 4 Fiend Roar Diety Galbas." Fiend Roar Diety Raven turned into 6 green circles, and started to cover Fiend Roar Diety Galbas, turning Galbas an orange translucent color and showing 4 stars that started to line up inside of Galbas.

"Banished by light, swoop from your realm and desecrate the wicked! Seraph of consecrated darkness! Synchro Summon! Fiendish roar, Fiend Roar Diety Leviathan!" A pillar of light shot down to the field below. Once the light disappeared, a large monster wearing red and gold armor and large bat wings appeared on Kurumu's field. **Fiend Roar Diety Leviathan LVL 10/ATK 3000/DEF 2000**

"It came out! Kurumu's ace monster, Fiend Roar Diety Leviathan!" Shouted the MC over the mic

"I set one card face down and end my turn." said Kurumu

"My turn. Draw."

"I activate the trap spell of the ruler, which increases Red Demons Dragon's atk by 700 points." **Red Demons Dragon ATK 3700**

"Red Demons Dragon attack Fiend Roar Diety Leviathan with absolute power force. A ball of fire appeared in Red Demons Dragon's hand and it attacked Fiend Roar Diety Leviathan."

"I activate my trap card, synchro strike!" said Kurumu

**Fiend Roar Diety Leviathan ATK 4000**

Fiend Roar Diety Leviathan caught Red Demons Dragon's attack, and destroyed Red Demons Dragon.

**Jack Atlas LP/3700**

"I end my turn."

"My turn, Draw." said Kurumu

"I activate the equip spell card, mage power, which gives Leviathan 500 ATK and DEF points for each card in my spell and trap zone, so since I have one card in my spell and trap zone, Leviathan gains 500 ATK and DEF points. **Fiend Roar Diety Leviathan ATK 3500/DEF 2500**

"Now, Fiend Roar Diety Leviathan, attack Jack Atlas Directly!"

Leviathan was surrounded by thousands of small bat like creatures, and then flew at Jack. The force of the attack caused Jack to get knocked onto the ground. "Oh my. Is there anything that Jack Atlas can do at this point in the duel!" shouted the MC

**Jack Atlas LP/200**

"I end my turn." said Kurumu in a very confident tone

"This might be the last turn of this duel everybody!"

"My turn. DRAW!

"Perfect. I activate Monster reborn, which allows me to special summon Red Demons Dragon from my graveyard. Next since I have a level 8 or higher synchro monster on my field, I can special summon the tuner monster Create Resonator from my hand." A monster that looked like Dark Resonator, but with a huge fan coming from its back. **Create Resonator LVL 3/ATK 800/DEF 600**

"It's coming_._" said Yusei

"What's coming?" asked Aki

"The one monster that can win this duel."

"Next I summon the tuner monster, Attack Gainer." A small monster with red hair, and wearing green and yellow armor appeared on the field. **Attack Gainer LVL 1/ATK 0/DEF 0**

"Now I tune my level 1 Attack Gainer, and my level 3 Create Resonator with my level 8 Red Demons Dragon through double tuning!" Instead of turning into a green ring, both Attack Gainer, and Create Resonator turned into flaming rings. Attack Gainer turned into one flaming ring, and Create Resonator turned into three flaming rings.

The four flaming rings surrounded Red Demons Dragon, and then a fireball started to surround Red Demons Dragon. Then a cloud of red energy shot up from Jack, and a shadow of an old man known as burning soul surrounded Jack.

"The King and The Devil, here and now, shall become as one. A Raging spirit! Lift up the very cries of Creation Itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Scar-Red Nova Dragon!" When the fireball died down, there was an immense flash of light. Once the light was gone, an immense dragon towered over Fiend Roar Diety Leviathan. The dragon had four large wings. The dragon looked like Red Demons Dragon, but more of an upgraded version of it. It had larger horns, and a blue amulet appeared below the center of its torso plates. **Scar-Red Nova Dragon LVL 12/ATK 3500/DEF 3000**

"Next, the effect of Scar-Red Nova Dragon activates, so for every tuner monster that I have in my graveyard, Scar-Red Nova Dragon's attack points increase by 500, and since I have 3 tuner monsters in my graveyard, Scar-red Nova Dragon's attack points increase by 1500." **Scar-Red Nova Dragon ATK 5000**

"What a monster." said Moka

"Folks, in all my viewings of duels, I have never seen any monsters this powerful!" shouted the MC

"Now, since Attack Gainer was used for a synchro summon, on monster my opponent controls loses 1000 atk." **Fiend Roar Diety Leviathan ATK 2500**

"Now, Scar-Red Nova Dragon attack Fiend Roar Diety Leviathan with BURNING SOUL!" Scar-red Nova Dragon flew towards Fiend Roar Diety Leviathan, and became a burning ball of fire. When the two monsters collided, there was a big explosion, bit in the end, Scar-Red Nova Dragon came out victorious

**Kurumu Lp 1500**

"Now, since a synchro monster destroyed your monster by battle, I can activate my trap, Synchro Destructor. Now when my synchro monster destroys your monster by battle, you take damage equal to half of its attack points, and if the destroyed monster was a synchro monster, that damage is doubled."

**Kurumu Lp 0**

"He did it, Jack Atlas wins Round 1 of the tournament." shouted the MC

"Kurumu, good game. I haven't ever had a duel like that before."

"Thanks, we should have a rematch sometime soon."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Alright everybody, this concludes today's match, we will be having the 2nd match tomorrow with Yukari Sendo vs. Rua." said the MC

"You did great Kurumu, I was surprised on how close you were to winning."

"Thanks Tsukune."

"Alright everyone we should get going, we need to get ready for tomorrow, and I don't want a repeat of what happened last night. Ok." said Ms. Nekonome

"Right." said Everyone

**Over with Jack**

"Good job Jack. You were great. I was surprised that Kurumu got that close to winning." said Rua

"Thanks Rua. We all need to go and get ready for tomorrow. Rua isn't your match with that Yukari girl tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Lets go."

**Over with the yliaster trio**

"These new duelists from youkai academy are good. We need to watch out for that. They could get in the way of our plans." said Lucciano

"Indeed. There is something about these new duelists that seem different from everyone." said Jose

"We should still go through with the plan to complete the circuit, even if the duelists from youkai academy are there. I will not be defeated by that Yusei Fudo again." said Placido

**Chapter 2 up soon. Review, Rate, and Enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 up now. Rate, Review, and Enjoy.**

**At the hotel**

"Good morning everyone. Is everyone ready for round 2 of the tournament?" said Ms. Nekonome

"We're ready to go." said everyone

"Hey, where is Mizore?" asked Moka

"Here."

Everyone looked upwards to the air vent. "Mizore, were you looking in the other rooms during the night." asked Tsukune

"Yeah. I guess that I got tired and fell asleep in the air vent. It isn't that bad since I'm in the air conditioning vents."

"Well you need to get down now so we can get going to the tournament. Yukari is supposed to be dueling today." said Tsukune

"Yeah. I'm ready to win."

"Your not gonna win. Ha, I bet your match won't even last five minutes." said Kurumu

"Words coming from the girl who lost her match." said Yukari

"Hey, it was a close match!"

"Ok you two stop fighting. We need to go to the kaiba dome." said Ms. Nekonome

**Over at the twins mansion**

"Rua are you ready to go?" asked Aki

"Yeah, I'm ready to go. Is Yusei up yet?"

"No not yet. Should I go get him." asked Ruca

"Don't worry. I got him." said Aki

Aki then pulled out a remote and pressed a button on it. Then everyone heard a loud bang, and then something hit the ground. "What was that?" asked Jack

"Hey I get it I need to get up earlier, but who did this?" yelled Yusei

Everyone ran up to Yusei's room to see Yusei on the floor, his bed knocked off of its base, and something that looked like a large bag under his bed.

"Who did this?" asked Yusei

Everyone backed up except for Aki. "I did it Yusei."

"Why Aki?"

"We got tired of having to wake you up every morning, so I decided to put a car air bag under your bed, and than when I got tired of people having to wake you up every morning, I activated the air bag."

"You know that was unnecessary Aki"

"I know, but it was fun."

"Everyone, we need to get going. My match starts soon." said Rua

**At the Kaiba Dome**

"Wow, I cant believe my duel in the tournament is almost here." said Yukari

"And what a short match it will be." said Kurumu

"Kurumu, don't underestimate my deck. Should I remind you of what happened yesterday." Yuakari then took out her wand and dropped a basin on Kurumu's head.

"Hey you brat. Remember, we aren't supposed to do anything that could cause any trouble." said Kurumu

Both teams walked out on to the duel field, and met each other. "So, you're Rua?" asked Yukari

"Yeah. You're Yukari right?"

"Yes. Lets have a great duel."

"Alright everybody, the second round of the tournament has now begun."

"Hehe, I bet that Yukari is gonna loose." said Kurumu

"I second that." said Mizore

"Hey, you never know." said Moka

"You two should be cheering for your team member, not hoping she looses." said Tsukune

"Everyone just watch and you'll see." said Ms. Nekonome

"Alright everybody let round 2 begin."

**Round 2 Yukari Sendo vs. Rua**

**Duel Yukari Lp/4000 Rua Lp/4000**

"I'll go first, Draw." said Rua

"I summon the tuner monster Deformer Scopen in attack mode." A little microscope appeared on the field, and then transformed into a little robot that still had the microscope parts on it.

**Deformer Scopen LVL 3 ATK 800/DEF 1400**

"Now I activate the effect of Deformer Scopen. Since it's in attack mode, one per turn I can special summon one level 4 Deformer Monster from my hand, but it is destroyed during the and phase. The monster I chose to summon is Deformer Boomboxen." A red boom box appeared on the field, and then transformed into a robot that still had the boom box parts on it.

"Now I tune my level 3 Deformer Scopen with my level 4 Deformer Boomboxen." Deformer Scopen turned into three green rings and started to cover Deformer Boomboxen. Deformer Boomboxen then started turning a translucent orange color and revealing four stars that started to line up.

"Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" When the stars lined up, a pillar of light shot down towards the ground. When the pillar of light disappeared, a large mechanical dragon with a drill on its left arm, and a construction crane shovel on its right arm appeared on the field. **Power Tool Dragon LVL 7 Atk 2300/DEF 2500**

"I activate the effect of Power Tool Dragon. Once a turn, I can add one equip spell card from my deck to my hand." Rua's duel disk shuffled the deck, and then Rua took the card the duel disk selected.

"I activate the equip spell card Rocket Pilder and equip it to my Power Tool Dragon. Now when power tool dragon attack a monster my opponent controls, it isn't destroyed by battle, and then after it battles, the monster it attacked loses attack points equal to Power Tool Dragon's attack points." Power Tool Dragon's drill disappeared, and was replaced with a red and white rocket.

"I end my turn."

"My turn, draw"

"I summon my Chainsaw Insect in attack mode." A large insect with two chainsaws near its mouth appeared on the field. **Chainsaw Insect LVL 4/ATK 2400/Def 0**

"Battle, Chainsaw Insect attack Power Tool Dragon."

"I activate the effect of Power Tool Dragon, if it were to be destroyed, I can destroy one equip spell instead." When Chainsaw Insect attacked Power Tool Dragon, but the red and white rocket shattered and transformed back into the drill. **Rua Lp/3900**

"Now since chainsaw insect battled you draw one card from your deck." said Yukari

"I set two cards face down and end my turn." said Yukari

"My turn, draw."

"During your draw phase, I activate my face down card, Hand Destruction. Now we both discard two cards from each of our hands, and then draw two cards from our decks."

"Fine then." Both Rua and Yukari both discarded two cards from their hands and drew two cards.

"Now, since you have drawn a card outside of your draw phase, I activate the trap Appropriate, which lets me draw two cards every time my opponent draws a card outside of their draw phase so I can now draw two cards." said Yukari

"I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect, so I now add one equip spell card from my deck to my hand. And now I activate the equip spell Mist Body which prevents my monster from being destroyed be battle. I then end my turn."

"My turn, Draw."

"I summon Destiny Hero-Defender to the field in defence mode." A giant stone monster appeared on the field in front of Yukari. **Destiny Hero-Defender LVL 4/ATK 100/DEF 2700**

"What a defense." said Aki

"Just what is Yukari planning to do everybody. Lets watch." said the MC

"Battle, Chainsaw Insect attack Power Tool Dragon." Chainsaw Insect's attack on Power Tool dragon went through to Power Tool Dragon, but it was not destroyed.

"Power Tool Dragon might not be able to be destroyed through battle, but you still take the battle damage."

**Rua LP/3800**

"Now since Chainsaw Insect battled this turn, you draw one card Rua, and then the effect of Appropriate allows me to draw two cards from my deck."

"Aki, I think I know what Yukari's deck is focused around." said Yusei

"Thinning out her deck to search for her best cards."

"That's only an aiding effect."

"Then what is she aiming for."

"Exodia The Forbidden One."

"This is bad. I don't think that Rua knows about Exodia yet."

"Rua. You have to defeat Yukari as soon as possible. I cant explain why because of the rules, but you have to defeat her quikly!" shouted Yusei

"Got it."

"I end my turn." said Yukari. _Soon I will have all five pieces of Exodia, and will win this duel._

"My turn, DRAW!" shouted Rua

"During your standby phase, if Destiny Hero-Defender is on face up defense mode, my opponent draws one card from their deck, and thanks to appropriate, I now draw two cards from my deck."

"I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect, so I now add one equip spell card from my deck to my hand."

"Yes its finally here. I activate the equip spell card Double Tool C&D. Now during my turn, Power Tool dragon gains 1000 attack points." **Power Tool Dragon Atk 3300 **Power Tool Dragons drill and shovel disappeared and were replaced by a circular saw, and an upgraded drill.

"Battle, Power Tool Dragon attack Chainsaw Insect with Crafty Break." Power Tool Dragon attacked Chainsaw Insect, and destroyed it. **Yukari Lp/3100**

"Now since Chainsaw Insect battled, you draw one card, and through Appropriate, I draw two more cards." said Yukari. _"Finally, all I need is the head of Exodia, and I win the duel." _thought Yukari

"I end my turn."

"My turn, Draw."

"I set one card face down, and end my turn." said Yukari

"My turn, DRAW."

"During your standby phase, since Destiny Hero-Defender is in face up defense mode you draw one card from your deck, and I draw two cards from my deck due to the effect of Appropriate." said Yukari

"I know. Now I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect, so I now add one equip spell card from my deck to my hand. I now activate the equip spell card Big Band Shot. Now Power Tool Dragon gains 400 attack points, and when it attacks a monster in defense mode, piercing damage is inflicted."

**Power Tool Dragon ATK 3700**

"I'm not done yet. I activate my spell card Hundred's Night's Work. Now by removing every Deformer monster in my graveyard from play, one face up machine-type monster I control gains attack points equal to the number of monsters removed by Hundred Night's work's effect x200, so since four Deformer monsters were removed by its effect, Power Tool Dragon's attack increases by 800 points.

**Power Tool Dragon ATK 4500**

"Wow. Such a powerful monster." said Tsukune

"Haha, I knew that Yukari was gonna lose." said Kurumu

"How will Yukari pull out of a situation like this." said the MC

"I activate the spell card known as LIMITER REMOVAL."

"What Limiter Removal!" shouted Tsukune

"Limiter Removal's effect doubles the attack points of all machine-type monsters, on my field, including my Power Tool Dragon." Once Limiter Removal was activated, Power Tool Dragon seemed to double in size.

**Power Tool Dragon ATK 9000**

"Such power." said Mizore

"Battle. Power Tool Dragon attack Destiny Hero-Defender with Crafty Break!"

"I activate my trap Half Or Nothing. This trap lets you choose one of two effects end this turns battle phase, or halve the atk of all monsters my opponent controls." said Yukari

"Fine, I choose the effect that halves the atk of my monsters."

**Power Tool Dragon ATK 4500**

When Power Tool Dragon attacked Destiny Hero-Defender, the explosion knocked over both Yukari and Rua. **Rua Lp/1300**

"Amazing. Yukari was able to survive this round!" shouted the MC

"Pulling out such a card in a time in this duel. Amazing. Lets see if Yukari can make a come back." said Yusei

"I end my turn. During the end phase, Limiter Removal's effect destroys all monsters affected by it, but I can destroy my mist body instead of destroying Power Tool Dragon, and Hundred Night's Work's effect disappears also." **Power Tool Dragon ATK 2700**

"My turn, DRAW!" Shouted Yukari

"This could very well be Yukari's last turn of this duel!" said the MC

"It's finally all gathered together."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Rua

A dark cloud surrounded Yukari's duel field, and a green hexagonal star appeared covering all five monster zones. "When the lost power is gathered together, the great defender of Egypt will arise to be rid of those who oppose this power. Arise, great defender of Egypt, EXODIA THE FORBIDDEN ONE!"

The star started to glow as Exodia came out of it. First two arms appeared out of the star, but were chained by the wrist. Then the head of Exodia appeared which looked like an old Egyptian mask. Last were Exodia's legs, which were chained up like the arms were. After Exodia stepped through the star, it immediately broke free from its chains.

"Everybody, I have never seen a turn of events like this before in all of my days." shouted the MC

"It finally arrived, Exodia The Forbidden One." said Yusei

**Over with the Yliaster trio**

"This is a strange turn of events. Don't you think Lucciano." said Jose

"Indeed."

"What a power. We need to keep an eye on these students from youkai academy. They could interfere with our plans to complete the circuit." said Placido

**Back at the kaiba dome**

"Never underestimate the power of my deck, BATTLE, Hellfire's Rage EXXOD FLAME." An immense ball of energy formed in Exodia's hands as it attacked, destroying Power Tool Dragon and the rest of Rua's life points. **Rua Lp 0**

"It's all over folks Yukari Sendo is the winner!" shouted the MC

"Hey Yukari, great game." said Rua

"Yeah, it was a pretty good game. I've never even have heard of Exodia."

"Wow, she really won after all." said Kurumu

"Haha told you. Never underestimate anybodies deck." said Tsukune

"This concludes the second round of the tournament everyone. Tomorrow we will have the matchup between Tsukune Aono vs. Yusei Fudo." said the MC

"Rua, you did an awesome job today." said Ruca

"Thanks, I was never able to pull off a combo like that before."

"Come on lets go and get ready for tomorrow." said Aki

"Alright."

"Wow Yukari, I wasn't expecting you to win this round." said Kurumu

"Hey Yukari." said Yusei

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You did great today."

"Thanks."

"I'm also looking forward to your match with me tomorrow Tsukune."

"I'm ready for our duel tomorrow also." said Tsukune

"Alright everybody we need to go back to the hotel." said Ms. Nekonome

"Oh alright." said everyone

"We have to get going also. It's pretty late. See you guys tomorrow." said Yusei

"See ya tomorrow." said Tsukune

**Chapter 3 up soon. Need ideas for Moka's deck. Rate, Review, and Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy chapter 3**

**At the hotel**

"Good morning everyone. We need to get going to the tournament if we want to be on time." said Ms. Nekonome

"Right." said everyone

"Hey Tsukune, I have to tell you about something." said Moka

"What is it?"

"Last night while I was asleep, I had a dream about these three men in robes that were talking about some kind of circuit."

"Were they the three dark lords?"

"No. One of them looked old enough to be one of the dark lords but he wasn't and he was named Jose. The other man looked around out age and was named Placido, and the third looked like he was the same age as Yukari and was named Lucciano. Here's what happened."

_Flashback to dream_

"Placido, we should keep track of the students from youkai academy. They could interfere with our goal to complete the circuit." said Jose

"Yes we should. By the looks of the tournament setup, this match will be very different from the other rounds."

"Indeed. In the end we will complete the circuit. Unfortunately new domino city would be destroyed when the circuit is completed. And that team 5ds cant stop us." said Lucciano

_End flashback_

"Intresting. Team 5ds, isn't that the people who we are facing in the tournament today. I wonder what they meant by how the tournament would be different today." said Tsukune

"Yeah I want to learn how today is gonna be different today also."

"MIZORE when did you get here!" shouted Tsukune

"Well first of all we have the same room, and also I've been listening from the beginning."

"Hey Mizore, Tsukune, Moka, we need to get going now." said Ms. Nekonome

**At the twins mansion**

"Hey Yusei, are you ready for the tournament today?" asked Rua

"Yea. Is Aki up yet?"

"No why do you ask?"

"Come with me, I got a plan to get her back for the airbag trick."

"Alright I'm in."

Yusei then got out his duel disk and his deck and went up to the door of Aki's room.

"When I tell you to, wake Aki up."

"Got it Yusei." said Rua

Yusei then looked through his deck, and pulled out the card called Necro Linker, and summoned it. Suddenly, there was a skeleton in a ripped robe standing before Yusei, and Rua.

"Alright, wake Aki."

Yusei and Rua quietly walked into Aki's room with Necro Linker still out. Yusei the had Necro Linker standing in front of Aki.

"Aki wake up, it's almost time to go to the tournament." said Rua

"Huh, oh ok." Aki then opened her eyes, saw Necro Linker, screamed, and fell off the bed

"What was that."

"I call it being even."

"How is this even? Asked Aki

"You don't remember yesterday when you made an airbag explode under my mattress."

"Oh. Yeah that."

"Now, get ready Aki. We need to go to the tournament."

"Alright."

**At the tournament**

"Alright. Everybody ready for the third round of the tournament. We have a great surprise for the contestants today. Today's match will be a riding duel." shouted the MC

"What, a riding duel. I don't have the right cards, and I also don't have a D-wheel." said Tsukune

"No problem Tsukune, there is a place where you can swap out the spells in your deck with the speed spells, and also we can rent a D-wheel." said Ms. Nekonome

"Alright, is everybody ready for the third round of the tournament with Youkai academy's Tsukune Aono vs. New domino city's very own Yusei Fudo." shouted the MC

"Good luck Tsukune." said everyone

Tsukune then proceeded to go to the starting line of the track. The D-wheel Tsukune got was white with red secondary paint on it. Also he was given a racing suit with the same coloring as his D-wheel.

Yusei also made his way onto the field. He was wearing a blue racing suit with a team 5ds logo. He also had a red D-wheel, with secondary paint on it.

"Alright everybody. Lets begin the third match of the tournament. **RIDING DUEL, ACCELERATION!**" shouted the MC

Both D-wheels started racing on the track. "Alright, now the rules of the match is that who ever is the first one past the first corner chooses who goes first."

Both D-wheels were side by side as the neared the first corner. The first one to pass the corner was Yusei. "Alright, I'll let you go first Tsukune."

**Duel Tsukune Aono Lp4000 / Yusei Fudo Lp4000**

"My turn, draw. **SPC 0.** I summon Machina Gearframe in attack mode." An orange robot appeared above Tsukune.

**Machina Gearframe ATK 1800/DEF 0**

"Now since Machina Gearframe was successfully normal summoned, I can add one monster with 'machina' in its name from my deck to my hand."

"_What's he planning?"_ thought Yusei

"Now I can send machine-type monsters from my hand to the graveyard to special summon this monster from my hand of graveyard, and I can use that monster its self as the cost to summon it. I Send Green Gadget and Machina Fortress from my hand to the graveyard to special summon Machina Fortress."

A faded picture of the monsters sent to the graveyard appeared and then faded away. Then a blue circle appeared behind Tsukune, and then a big blue tank with a red cannon appeared running on its treads on the track. **Machina Fortress ATK 2500/DEF 1600**

"Now I activate the effect of Machina Gearframe. Once per turn, I can epuip this monster to one machine-type monster I control. Now if the equipped monster were to be destroyed, I can destroy Machina Gearframe instead."

"I end my turn." said Tsukune

"My turn, draw. **SPC 1.** I can send my quill bolt hedgehog from my hand to the graveyard to special summon the tuner monster Quickdraw Synchron from my hand." A faded picture of quillbolt hedgehog appeared over Yusei, and then a blue circle appeared over Yusei, and then a small robot that looked like a cowboy appeared to be flying above Yusei. **Quickdraw Synchron ATK 700/DEF 1400**

"Now, since I have a tuner monster on my field, I can special summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my graveyard." A little hedgehog with bolts coming from its back appeared next to Quickdraw Synchron.

**Quillbolt Hedgehog ATK 800/DEF 800**

"Now I normal summon my Oneshot Booster from my hand." A little robot with rockets for arms appeared next to Yusei's other monster's. **Oneshot Booster ATK 0/DEF 0**

"Now I tune my level 5 Quickdraw Synchron with my level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog, and my Level 1 Turbo Booster." Quickdraw Synchron turned into five green rings that started to surround Quillbolt Hedgehog and Turbo Booster, which showed 2 stars in Quillbolt Hedgehog, and Turbo Booster showed 1 star. The stars then started to line up.

"Clustering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked God! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!" The stars lined up and then a beam of light shot through the rings, and then a giant black monster appeared flying above Yusei.

**Junk Destroyer LVL 8 ATK 2600/DEF 2500**

"Now since Junk Destroyer was synchro summoned, I can destroy cards on the field equal to the number of non-tuner monsters used for the summon. Go, **TIDAL ENERGY**." Junk Destroyer shot out a beam of energy which first destroyed Machina Gearframe, and then Machina Fortress.

"I activate the effect of Machina Fortress. When Machina Fortress is targeted by an opponents monster effect, I can send one card from my opponents hand to the graveyard."

A hologram of the cards in Yusei's hand appeared above his D-wheel. The cards were Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, Speed Spell-Speed Energy, and Tricular.

"I chose to send Speed Spell-Speed Energy to the graveyard." After Yusei sent the card to the graveyard, Machina Fortress then shattered to pieces and then disappeared.

"Battle. Junk Destroyer, attack Tsukune Directly, **DESTROY KNUCKLE**." Junk Destroyer then threw four of its fists at Tsukune. **Tsukune Lp 1400/SPC 1**

"I lay one card face down and end my turn." said Yusei

"My turn, Draw." **Yusei SPC 2/Tsukune SPC 2**

"I activate the effect of the Machina Fortress in my graveyard. I send my level 10 Machina Force to the graveyard to special summon Machina Fortress." A faded picture of Machina Force appeared over Tsukune, and then Machina Fortess appeared on the field again. **Machina Fortress ATK 2500/DEF 1600**

"I activate Speed Spell-Angel Baton which lets me draw two cards from my deck, as long as I send one monster from my hand to the graveyard, and the monster I choose to send is Machina Peacekeeper."

"Now I activate Speed Spell-Vision Wind, which lets me special summon one level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard, but it is destroyed during the end phase. The monster I choose to summon is Machina PeaceKeeper." A small red robot with three wheels appeared on the field next to Machina Fortress.

**Machina Peacekeeper ATK 500/DEF 400**

"Next I activate Speed Spell-High Speed Crash which lets me destroy one card I control, and one card my opponent controls, and I choose my Machina Peacekeeper, and your face-down card."

"What. I wasn't expecting that." said Yusei

"Now since Machina Peacekeeper was destroyed, I can add one union monster from my deck to my hand, and I choose Machina Gearframe."

"What, another one!" said Jack

"Now I summon Machina Gearframe in attack mode, and Activate its effect to add Machina Fortress to my hand." **Machina Gearframe ATK 1800/DEF 0**

"I activate the effect of effect veiler in my hand. I can send this card from my hand to the graveyard, and then Machina Gearframe has its effects negated until the end of the turn."

"Fine then, I activate the Speed Spell-Speed Energy, which increases the attack of one monster I control by 200 points for each speed counter I have, and since I have 2 speed counters, Machina Fortress gains 400 attack points." **Machina Fortress ATK 2900/DEF 1600**

"Battle, Machina Fortress attack Junk Destroyer." Machina Fortress's canon shot out a beam of energy destroying Junk Destroyer. **Yusei Lp 3700/SPC 2**

"Now Machina Gearframe direct attack." **Yusei Lp 1900/SPC 2**

"I end my turn."

"My turn, draw." said Yusei **Yusei SPC 3/Tsukune SPC 3**

"I activate Speed Spell-Angel Baton. So now I draw two cards, and send one monster card from my hand to the graveyard, and I choose to send Speed Warrior to the graveyard. Now I summon the tuner monster Junk Synchron in attack mode." A small robot with a scarf and an orange pot appeared on the field above Yusei.

**Junk Synchron LVL 3/ATK 1300/DEF 500**

"Now I activate the effect of Junk Synchron. When it is summoned to the field, I can special summon one level two or lower monster from my graveyard in defense mode, and I chose my Speed Warrior."

**Speed Warrior LVL 2/ATK 900/DEF 400**

"Now, I can tribute one warrior-type monster to special summon Turret Warrior to the field, then Turret Warrior gains the attack of the monster that was tributed." Speed Warrior disappeared and then a larger monster with two large guns on its shoulders appeared on the field.

**Turret Warrior LVL 5/ATK 2100/DEF 2000**

"Now I'm tuning my level 3 Junk Synchron with my level 5 Turret Warrior." Junk Synchron turned into three green rings and started to cover Turret Warrior. As the rings covered Turret Warrior, it turned an orange translucent color, and showed 5 stars inside of it which started to line up.

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" When the stars lined up, a pillar of light shot through the rings. When the pillar of light disappeared, a large white dragon with blue chest plates appeared flying over Yusei.

**Stardust Dragon LVL 8/ATK 2500/DEF 2000**

"It's here. Yusei's Stardust Dragon." shouted the MC

"Wow, it's big." said Yukari

"Battle, Stardust Dragon attack Machina Fortress with **SHOOTING SONIC**." Stardust Dragon shot a beam of light at Machina Gearframe destroying it. **Tsukune Lp 700/SPC 3**

"I'll place three cards facedown, and end my turn."

"My turn, Draw." said Tsukune **Yusel SPC 4/Tsukune SPC 4**

"I send both Red and Yellow Gadget to the graveyard to special summon Machina Fortress from the graveyard." Two faded pictures of Yellow and Red Gadget appeared above Tsukune's D-wheel, and then Machina Fortress appeared behind Tsukune. **Machina Fortress LVL 7/ATK 2500/DEF 1600**

"Now I normal summon the tuner monster Boost Warrior." A small monster with rockets coming from its back appeared next to Tsukune. **Boost Warrior LVL 1/ATK 300/DEF 200**

"What!" shouted Yusei

"A tuner monser? said Ruca

"What a turn of events people. This duel is about to get very interesting." said the MC

"Now I tune my level one Boost Warrior with my level seven Machina Fortress." Boost Warrior turned into one green and started to surround Machina Fortress. When the ring surrounded Machina Fortress, Machina Fortress turned an orange translucent color and showed seven stars inside which then started to line up.

"When almost every hope is lost, one light shines brighter than anything ever before! Synchro summon! Illuminate the dark! Ally Of Justice Light Gazer!" When the stars lined up, a pillar of light shot through the rings, and when the light disappeared a large robot with a ring around it flew above Tsukune.

**Ally Of Justice Light Gazer LVL 8/ATK 2400/DEF 1600**

"I wasn't expecting to see a synchro summon from him." said Yusei

"I activate the effect of Speed world 2, now by removing 4 speed counters, you take 800 points of damage for each speed spell in my hand, and since I have four speed spells in my hand, you take 3200 points of damage." said Tsukune **Tsukune Lp 1400/SPC 0**

"He did what! 3200 damage from one use of Speed World 2!" shouted Jack

Tsukune managed to spin his D-wheel so that it was facing Yusei's D-wheel. Then Tsukune shot a beam of energy at Yusei. When it hit Yusei, it caused Yusei to lose traction and spin.

"Yusei!" shouted Aki

"Don't worry Aki." Yusei then was able to get his traction back, and continue the duel.

**Yusei Lp 500/SPC 4**

"I set one card face down and end my turn." said Tsukune

"Alright everybody, it all comes down to this." said the MC

"My turn, DRAW."

**Yusei Lp 500/SPC 5**

**Tsukune Lp 1400/SPC 1**

"I summon the tuner monster Turbo Synchron in attack mode." A small green robot that looked like a car appeared above Yusei. **Turbo Synchron LVL 1/ATK 100/DEF 500**

"Next I activate the trap Call Of The Haunted which lets me special summon one monster from my graveyard in attack mode, and the monster I choose is Oneshot Booster." After the trap activated, a small yellow robot with rockets for arms appeared next to Turbo Synchron.

**Oneshot Booster LVL 1/ATK 0/DEF 0**

"Now I'm tuning my level one Turbo Synchron with my level one Oneshot Booster." Turbo Synchron turned into one green ring and started to surround Oneshot Booster. When the ring surrounded Oneshot Booster, Oneshot Booster turned a translucent orange color, and showed one star inside it.

"Clustering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro summon! The power of hope, synchro tuner, Formula Syncron!"

A pillar of light shot through the ring, and when the pillar of light disappeared, a larger robot that looked like a formula one racecar appeared behind Yusei. **Formula Synchron LVL 2/ATK 200/DEF 1500**

"What. A tuner that is also a synchro monster." said Yukari

"I activate the effect of Formula Synchron. When it is successfully synchro summoned, I can draw one card from my deck."

"Battle, Stardust Dragon attack Ally Of Justice Light Gazer with **SHOOTING SONIC!**"

"I activate my trap, Demon's Chain. This trap negates your monster's effect, and it cant attack." Chains shot out from the trap, and grabbed Stardust Dragon.

"I end my turn." said Yusei

"Alright. I draw."

**Yusei Lp 500/SPC 6**

**Tsukune Lp 1400/SPC 2**

"I activate the Speed Spell-Dash Pilfer, which lets me take control of one defense position monster my opponent controls until the end phase of this turn. And I choose your Formula Synchron."

"_I have to do it now, I must." _thought Yusei

"I'm not letting you get Formula Synchron." Then Yusei started to accelerate and then a big flame started at the tip of Yusei's D-wheel. The flame then covered Yusei's entire D-wheel, and Stardust Dragon. Formula Synchron then turned into two stars that flew ahead and turned into one large ring.

"Clustering crystal dreams will open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon!" shouted Yusei. Yusei then rode through the ring and vanished.

"Where did he go?" asked Moka

"He vanished." said Tsukune. Then another ring opened up behind Tsukune's D-wheel, and Yusei shot out of the ring.

"Accel Synchro! Be born, Shooting Star Dragon!" When Yusei shot out of the ring, an upgraded version of Stardust Dragon appeared above Yusei. **Shooting Star Dragon LVL 10/ATK 3300/DEF 2500**

**Over at Yliaster**

"It's appeared again." said Lucciano

"This is almost the same situation as before." said Placido

**Back at the tournament**

"Wow, he was able to escape the effect." said Kurumu

"I summon Heavy Mech Support Platform to the field in attack mode, and equip it to Ally of Justice Light Gazer." A small space ship appeared on the field and attached itself to Ally Of Justice Light Gazer.

"Now I switch Ally Of Justice Light Gazer to defense mode and end my turn with two cards face-down." said Tsukune

"Alright everybody, this could be the last turn." said the MC

"My turn, DRAW." said Yusei

**Tsukune Lp 500/SPC 3**

**Yusei Lp 1400/SPC 7**

"_I have to win this turn. If I can't, next turn Tsukune's speed counter will be at four, and since he's only used one of the speed spells, he can use Speed World 2's effect to make me take 2400 points of effect damage. I have to bet on Shooting Star Dragon's effect to win this match." thought Yusei_

"I activate the effect of Shooting Star Dragon. Once per turn, I can check the top five cards of my deck, and Shooting Star Dragon gains an additional attack for each tuner monster among the five cards."

"What!" shouted Tsukune

"First card. Tuner monster, Junk Synchron."

"This could be trouble." said Tsukune

"Second card. Tuner monster, Debris Dragon."

"Third card. Tuner monster. Changer Synchron."

"Fourth card. Tuner monster. Drill Synchron.

"What!" shouted Tsukune. Shooting Star Dragon let out a loud roar as if it was gaining power.

"This is bad, very bad." said Yukari

"Final card." Yusei flipped over the last card to reveal the tuner monster Nitro Synchron.

"WHAT, 5 ATTACKS!" shouted Tsukune

"Go Shooting Star. **STARDUST MIRAGE**." Shooting Star Dragon split up into 5 different Shooting Star Dragons, each of a different color. One each in orange, red green blue, and yellow.

The first attack was launched at Ally Of Justice Light Gazer. "I activate my trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, which negates the attack of Shooting Star Dragon, and then is re-set on the field."

"_He uses that card too."_ thought Yusei

"Fine, second battle. Shooting Star attack."

"I activate my trap, my second Scrap-Iron Scarecrow."

"He uses two of them. Battle, Shooting Star Dragon attack Light Gazer." The attack hit Ally Of Justice Light Gazer, but it wasn't destroyed.

"What. How come it wasn't destroyed."

"If a monster that has a union monster equipped to it would be destroyed, I can destroy the union monster instead." said Tsukune

"Fine then, Shooting Star attack Light Gazer." The attack hit Ally Of Justice Light Gazer and was destroyed in a huge explosion.

"No!" shouted Tsukune

"Last attack, Shooting Star Dragon attack Tsukune directly."

**Tsukune/Lp 0**

"It's been decided everybody, Yusei Fudo has won the match." shouted the MC

"Yeah, Yusei won!" shouted Rua

"No, Tsukune lost." said Kurumu

"Yusei you did great." said Aki

"Thanks everyone."

"Alright everybody, we will be continuing the tournament tomorrow with the match involving Moka Akashiya vs. Aki Izayoi." said the MC

Tsukune and everyone came running over to the team 5d's area. "Hey, Yusei, I got something to ask you about."

"Yeah what is it."

"Do you know anything about an organization called Yliaster?" asked Tsukune

"Yliaster. How did you hear about that?" asked Yusei

Moka then walked up to where Yusei and Tsukune were talking. "Actually I told him about it. For some weird reason, I had a dream the last night about these three men talking about some kind of circuit."

"A circuit. I've never heard of a circuit, but am aware of yliaster." said Yusei

"Well, what ever yliaster's plan is, it can't be good." said Tsukune

"Will you help us fight yliaster?" asked Aki

"Alright, we're in." said everybody

**Over at yliaster**

"Hmm, those student from youkai academy know about us." said Jose

"Yes, and also team 5ds now knows of the circuit." said Placido

**Chapter 4 will be up soon. I have decided to have Moka's deck revolve around Light End Dragon, Dark End Dragon, and Light And Darkness Dragon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy chapter 4**

**At the hotel**

"Tsukune, it's time to wake up." said Moka, but with no avail.

"Why won't Tsukune wake up?" asked Kurumu

"I have no idea."

"Works for me." said Mizore while watching Tsukune sleep.

"Is everyone up."

"No Ms. Nekonome, Tsukune is still asleep."

"I got him." said Moka

CAPUCHUUUU

"AHHH I'M UP!" shouted Tsukune

"Moka don't bite Tsukune he's mine." said Kurumu. Kurumu then grabbed Tsukune's arm and pulled him away from Moka.

"No he's mine." said Moka. Moka then grabbed Tsukune's other arm and started a game of tug-o-war.

"_I don't know if I should be glad or afraid." _thought Tsukune

"Alright everyone we need to get going now." said

**At the tops**

"Hey Yusei." said Aki

"Yeah, what is it."

"For some reason, I think those kids from Youkai academy seem different."

"Why do you think so?" asked Yusei

"I don't know, but for some reason when we talked to them yesterday, something didn't seem right, like they are hiding some big secret." said Aki

**At the tournament**

"Alright everyone. Lets begin the fouth round of the tournament. Our match up is Moka Akashiya vs. Aki Izayoi." shouted the Mc

"Nice to meet you Aki. Lets have a great duel." said Moka

"Nice to meet you too."

**Duel Moka lp/4000 Aki lp/4000**

"I'll go first. Draw. I end my turn."said Moka

"What, she didn't even play one single card." said Jack

"She has to be planing something big." Said Jack

"What, you didn't play any card. Alright then, Draw. I summon Night-Rose Knight." A small knight in black armor and ice blue hair appeared on the field. **Night-Rose Knight LVL3 ATK 1000/DEF 1000**

"Now since Night-Rose Knight was successfully summoned, I can summon one level 4 or lower plant-type monster from my hand, and I chose Lord Poison." Night-Rose Knight swung its sword and then a monster that looked like a giant weed appeared on the field next to Night-Rose Knight. **Lord Poison LVL4 ATK 1500/DEF 1000**

"Here it comes." said Yusei

"Now i'm tuning my level 3 Night-Rose Knight with my level 4 Lord Poison." said Aki. Night-Rose Knight turned into three green rings and started to cover Lord Poison. Lord Poison then turned a translucent orange color and showed four stars inside of it. Then a pillar of light shot down into the rings.

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!".

When the pillar of light vanished, a dragon with rose pedals for wings appeared on the field. **Black Rose Dragon LVL7 ATK 2400/DEF 1800**

"Black Rose Dragon attack Moka directly **Black rose flare**!" said Aki. Black Rose Dragon shot a purple flame towards Moka. When the flame hit Moka, a big explosion occurred.

**Moka Lp 1600**

"Now since I've taken damage while I control no cards, I can special summon this guy, Gorz The Emissary Of Darkness." said Moka. A monster wearing a red cape and black armor appeared on the field.

**Gorz The Emissary Of Darkness LVL7/ ATK 2700/DEF 2500**

"Now since the damage I took was battle damage, I can special summon one Emissary Of Darkness Token with atk and def equal to the amount of damage I took." A knight with a red cape appeared on the field next to Gorz. **Emissary Of Darkness Token LVL7/ ATK 2400/DEF 2400**

"Wow, she summoned two very strong monsters on her opponents turn." said Yusei

"I place one card face down and and my turn." said Aki

"My turn, Draw." said Moka

"I summon the tuner monster Dragunity Brandistock." A small monster wearing a suit of armor with a pointed dagger tip on it's helmet appeared on the field.

**Dragunity Brandistock LVL 1/ ATK 600/DEF 400**

"A synchro." said Yusei

"Next I play the spell card One For One, now by sending one monster from my hand, I can special summon one level 1 monster from my hand or deck, and I chose to summon the tuner monster Dragunity Corsesca." said Moka. A small dragon with a spear on its head appeared on the field.

**Dragunity Corsesca LVL 1/ATK 800/DEF 700**

"Now I'm tuning my level 1 Dragunity Brandistock with my level 7 Emissary Of Darkness Token." Dragunity Brandistock turned into one green ring and covered the Emissary Of Darkness Token. The Emissary Of Darkness Token then turned a translucent orange color and showed seven stars inside of it.

"When the darkness tries to consume the light, the light pierces through the darkness giving birth to a brand new hope! Synchro summon! Arrive in light! Light End Dragon!" said Moka. When the pillar of light disappeared, a large white dragon with gold armor appeared in the stadium.

**Light End Dragon LVL 8/ATK 2600/DEF 2100**

"Light End Dragon. If she has that on the field and those two other monsters on her field. She must be going for a second synchro summon." said Aki

"You're right Aki. Now I tune my level 1 Dragunity Corsesca with my level 7 Gorz The Emissary Of Darkness." Dragunity Corsesca turned into one green ring and covered Gorz. Gorz then turned a translucent orange color and showed seven stars inside of it, and then a pillar of light shot through the ring.

"When the light tries to pierce the darkness, the darkness consumes the light giving birth to a brand new fear! Synchro summon! Enshroud in darkness! Dark End Dragon!" The pillar of light turned pitch black right before it disappeared. After it disappeared, a large black dragon with what appeared to be a second face on its torso appeared mirroring the position of Light End Dragon.

**Dark End Dragon LVL 8/ATK 2600/DEF 2100**

"Synchro summoning twice in the same turn, amazing." said Yusei

"Those two monsters, on top of that, she was able to summon them in the same turn. They could be a bad combo. First off, I'm facing Light End Dragon, which when it attacks, it can decrease its attack points and defense points by 500, and then the attack target has its attack points decreased by 1500 until the end phase, and then there is Dark End Dragon. That things effect is that it can decrease its attack points and defense points by 500, and then it send one monster on my field to the graveyard." said Aki

"Correct Aki. Now I activate the effect of Dark End Dragon, now by decreasing its attack points and defense points by 500 and I will send your Black Rose Dragon to the graveyard." Dark End Dragon opened its second mouth and shot a black cloud onto the ground under Black Rose Dragon, which pulled Black Rose Dragon in.

**Dark End Dragon Atk 2100/DEF 1600**

"No!" shouted Aki

"Light End Dragon attack Aki Izayoi Directly." Light End Dragon shot a beam of light at Aki causing a big explosion. **Aki Lp 1400/ Moka Lp 1600**

"_She's gone so fast." _Thought Aki

"Dark End Dragon, attack Aki directly."

"If this attack is successful, Aki will lose." said Rua

"I activate the trap Synchro Spirits, now by removing one synchro monster in my graveyard from play, I can special summon the monsters used for its synchro summon, so by removing Black Rose Dragon from play, I can special summon Night-Rose Knight and Lord Poison from the graveyard." A black hole appeared and Black Rose Dragon was sucked into the black hole, and then the two smaller monsters used for its summon appeared on the field in defense mode.

**Night-Rose Knight LVL 3/ATK 1000/DEF 1000**

**Lord Poison LVL 4/ATK 1500/DEF 1000**

"Fine then Dark End Dragon attack Night-Rose Knight." Dark End Dragon opened up its first mouth and shot a black beam of energy at Night-Rose Knight destroying it.

"I end my turn." said Moka

"My turn, Draw." said Aki. _"Great, I think I might have a reversal." _"I summon copy plant to the fieldand equip it with the spell card Synchro Boost, which increases the level of the equipped monster by one, and increases its attack points by 500." A small plant with small arms appeared on the field next to Lord Poison.

**Copy Plant LVL 2/ATK 500/DEF 0**

"Another synchro." said Moka

"I tune my level 2 Copy Plant with my level 4 Lord Poison." Copy Plant turned into two green rings and covered the Lord Poison. Lord Poison then turned a translucent orange color and showed four stars inside of it. Then a pillar of light shot into the rings.

"Lone flower which blossoms in the forest of the sun, appear from the roots and show yourself now! Appear now, Splendid Rose!" When the pillar of light disappeared, a human like monster in a green suit and four vines coming from its back appeared on the field. **Splendid Rose LVL 6/ATK 2200/DEF 2000**

"Yes. She might have a reversal here." said Yusei

"I activate the effect of Splendid Rose. Once per turn, I can remove one plant-type monster in my graveyard from play, and then I can halve the attack points of one monster my opponent controls until the end phase of this turn, and I chose Dark End Dragon." Splendid Rose wrapped its vines towards Dark End Dragon.

**Dark End Dragon ATK 1050/DEF 1600**

"Splendid Rose attack Dark End Dragon." Splendid Rose jumped into the air and formed a giant rose as it kicked Dark End Dragon, destroying it. **Moka Lp 550/Aki Lp 1400**

"I then end my turn." said Aki

"This could be my last turn. Better make it count. DRAW!"

"_If I can just last this turn I can win."_ thought Aki

"Battle, Light End Dragon, attack Splendid Rose, and when Light End Dragon attacks an opponents monster, by decreasing its attack and defense points by 500, the monster I attack loses 1500 attaack and defense points until the end phase of this turn." The gem in Light End Dragon's armor glowed and shot a beam of light at Splendid Rose. After the beam was gone, Splendid Rose appeared to be injured.

**Light End Dragon ATK 2100/DEF 1600**

**Splendid Rose ATK 700/DEF 500**

"Light End Dragon attack Splendid Rose." Light End Dragon opened its mouth, and shot a beam of light towards Splendid Rose, resulting in Splendid Rose being destroyed in a big explosion.

**Moka Lp 550**

**Aki Lp 0**

"It's all over everybody, the winner has been decided and it is Moka Akashiya." said the Mc. The croud cheered for Moka's victory.

"We will continue the tounament with our last match with Mizore vs. Ruca." said the Mc

"You did great Moka." said Tsukune

"Thanks."

**Meanwhile at the top of the stadium**

"Now lets try this again." said Placido

"You plan will fail just like the last time." said Lucciano

"I will succeed Lucciano. I just need to get rid of team 5ds, and then I will be able to complete the circuit faster."

"Alright, its your second funeral." Lucciano then opened up a portal and left the area. Then Placido took out a remote and pressed a button on it. Off in the distance a garage door opened up and multiple riding roids rode out and headed towards the stadium.

**Back at the tournament**

"You did a great job Moka." said Aki

"Thanks." Then there was an immense explosion, and many riding roids entered the stadium.

"Attention everyone, the stadium is under attack by what appears to be an army of riding roids. Everyone needs to get to the nearest exit to avoid injury!" shouted the Mc

"What's happening?" asked Tsukune

"The Diablo is back."

"The Diablo, whats that?"

"A riding roid army, created by Placido."

"It appears that the damage they can do can become reality." said Mizore

"That's the special ability of the Diablo. They must be trying to destroy this stadium to get to us." said Yusei

"Guy's we need to get out of here." said Ruca. Then an explosion from one of the riding roid's caused the platform Ruca was standing on to break, and Ruca started to fall.

"_If only we could help her without letting other people know we're monsters." _thought Moka. Then a giant block of ice formed a slide, stopping Ruca's fall.

"What happened there, it's like magic?" said Jack

All of the students turned there eyes to Mizore. "Mizore, we could of gotten caught." said Tsukune quietly

"Yeah, but I had to help, plus I'm able to form ice without showing much movement."

"You guys need to get out of here. We have more experience with the Diablo." said Yusei. Then Yusei and the rest of team 5ds went off to fight the Diablo.

After everyone ran from the roids, Moka stopped Tsukune. "Tsukune, I think I know a way to help fight the Diablo."

"How?"

"Remove my rosary. "said Moka

"What about our secrets." said Tsukune

"No secret is worth seeing people die because we didn't do anything." said Moka

"Alright, lets do it." Tsukune then pulled off Moka's rosary which caused a blinding light to form and a huge demonic aura filled the air. Moka's hair turned white, her eyes became blood red and her body became more mature.

"Long time no see Tsukune. Whats happening?" asked Moka

"This whole stadium is under attack by some kind of robots called riding roids. Their main goal is to destroy the stadium which I guess is to destroy team 5ds. Team 5ds are the humans over there fighting the Diablo."

"Should I teach those roids their place."

"I think so. Now lets go!" shouted Tsukune. Kurumu grew bat-like wings, a tail, and long sharp nails. Then Mizore's hair and eyes turned ice blue, and her hends turned into big ice claws, and Yukari pulled out her wand. The last thing to happen was that a red cloud formed around Tsukune and hid eyes turned blood red. Then everyone ran towards the fight. Mean while Jack and Yusei were fighting the riding roids. Jack had Red Demons Dragon on his field, Yusei had Stardust Dragon on his field, and the seven riding roids they were facing all had Ally Bomb on their field.

**Duel Yusei Lp 2600 SPC 5/Jack Lp1800 SPC 5 vs. Riding Doid x7 Lp 3800 SPC 5**

"My turn, Draw." said the Riding Roid Yusei/Jack SPC 6/Riding Roids SPC 6

"I activate the trap Dna Transplant, now I can change the attribute of all monsters on the field to the attribute of my choice, and I choose light." All monsters in the duel glowed a bright yellow light.

"Ally Bomb attack Stardust Dragon." **Riding Roid Lp 1700**

**Ally Bomb ATK 400/DEF 300**

"Now since Ally Bomb was destroyed by a light monster, I can destroy two light monsters on the field."

"Not gonna happen, by releasing Stardust Dragon, I can negate a card destroying effect. Go **VICTIM SANCTUARY. **

"I end my turn."

"Now since I released Stardust Dragon this turn, I can summon him back from my graveyard." Then a big explosion came from three of the riding roids when Kurumu sliced through the riding roids d-wheels.

"Wait, your Kurumu."

"The one and only."

"Why are you flying."

"I'll explain later now look out!" Kurumu then got hit by an Ally Bomb and was about to hit the ground when she was caught by Tsukune.

"Tsukune, I knew you would save me."

"Kurumu not now. We got to get rid of these robots." Kurumu then resumed flying next to Jack.

"Tsukune, just what are you."

"You could just say that we're a special group of kids."

**Meanwhile on the duel field**

Aki and Rua were being attacked by twelve roids. They all had Ally Of Justice Blind Sucker's summoned from their duel disk's and were walking towards Aki and Rua. Aki had Black Rose Dragon equipped with Thorn Of Hatred on the field and Rua had Power Tool Dragon equipped with Double Tool D&C on the field. Then out of nowhere, three large basins fell out of the sky and hit the roids, destroying them.

"What just happened?" asked Aki. Then the rest of the roids were destroyed in an instant. When the smoke disappeared, Yukari and Moka were standing in front of Aki and Rua.

"Wait, you're Yukari, but who are you?" asked Rua pointing at Moka.

"I thought we already met, I'm Moka Akashiya."

"How could you be Moka. You and her look really different." said Aki

"Lets just say we're just like a coin, two in the same."

**Meanwhile at the duel gate**

Ruca was in a corner facing five roids all with Ally Of Justice Core-Destroy. Ruca only had Ancient Fairy Dragon her field.

**Duel Ruca Lp 900 vs. Riding roids Lp 2000**

"Battle, Ally Of Justice Core-Destroy attack Ancient Fairy Dragon, and when it battles a light monster, it destroys that monster automatically without damage calcultaion." Just then a giant ice block crushed the roids.

"What in the world?" asked Ruca

"Are you ok?" asked Mizore

"Yeah I'm fine. Wait, you're Mizore Shirayuki."

"You were the one who made that slide when I fell?"

"Yep. Hey it looks like the riding roids are going away." After all of the roids left the stadium, the only people there was the newspaper club, and team 5ds.

**Later on**

"So all of you are from this school for monsters, and you are here to learn to get along with humans." said Yusei

"Right. We were supposed to keep it a secret." said Tsukune

"Don't worry. We won't tell anyone." said Jack

"Alright. I think we will all meet again tomorrow. It looks like the stadium is starting to get repaired." said Kurumu

"We need to get going. See you guys later. And Tsukune, give me back the rosary." said Moka. Tsukune gave Moka the rosary, and Moka then placed it back on the chain. Then a blinding light formed. When the light disappeared, Moka's hair turned pink, and was then caught by Tsukune.

"See ya later." said Yusei. Then The newspaper left the stadium.

"_Hmm, I didn't know that monster existed, but now I know they exist."_ thought Yusei

**Thanks for reading. Chapter 5 might take a while to be uploaded because I just started school, but It will be uploaded soon. Review and enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 up. Hoorayy!**

**At the hotel**

"Tsukune, it's time to go. Are you ready?" asked Moka

"Yeah. I'm actually kinda relieved that team 5d's knows about us being monsters. Now we don't need to keep it a secret."

"Yeah me too. Hey Mizore, are you ready for the tournament?"

"Yep. Hey does anyone know where Kurumu is?" Then everyone heard a bang in the air vent. Tsukune then got up to look in the vent and opened it. When Tsukune looked in the vent, Kurumu was sleeping in the vent, but the thing that shocked Tsukune was that when he pulled himself up into the vent, he landed next to Kurumu's chest,

"Hey Tsukune, nice meeting you here." Kurumu then hugged Tsukune and shoved him into her breasts.

"Nice meeting you here too." said Tsukune under a muffled voice.

"Kurumu, why are you up tere?" asked Yukari

"Mizore said that it was nice up here. That and I wanted to wait for Tsukune to go asleep, but I guess I got tired." Moka and Mizore then pulled Tsukune away from Kurumu only to find him out cold and with a bloody nose.

"Tsukune, Wake up. Tsukune." said Moka while she was shaking Tsukune to wake up.

**At the tops**

"Hey is everyone ready to go." said Yusei

"Yeah we're good, lets go." said Jack

"Hey, Aki you ready to go?" asked Yusei.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I'm just thinking about our opponents."

"What do you mean. The fact that our opponents go to a school for monsters."

"Yeah that, and the fact on how our opponents decks happen to be similar to the type of monster they are."

"Yeah, I also noticed that. I wonder what type of deck that Mizore girl will use."

"I can tell you one thing, it aint gonna be flamvell." said Jack

"AHH, Jack you have to stop doing that!" said Yusei

"Hey, I think its fun. Come on now, we should get going." said Jack

"Alright lets go."

**At the stadium**

"Alright everybody, due to unexpected events yesterday, we would have had to postpone the tournament because of the damage from the riding roid attack, but thanks to team 5d's we were able to repair the damage to the stadium in time for the next match. Now lets start the final round of the duel monsters tournament with Mizore vs. Ruca." said the MC

"Thanks for the help yesterday Mizore." said Ruca

"Thanks. You ready."

"Always was."

**Duel Mizore Lp 4000/Ruca Lp 4000**

"I will let you go first Mizore."

"Thanks, My turn. Draw."

"Alright lets see what cards she has." said Aki

"I summon Numbing Grub Of The Ice Boundary in defense mode." A small translucent worm then appeared on the field in front of Mizore. **Numbing Grub Of The Ice Boundary LVL 4/ ATK 1300/DEF 1800**

"Huh, I hadn't of thought about those monsters." said Yusei

"Now when Numbing Grub Of The Ice Boundary is normal summoned, I can select one monster card zone on the field, and then as long as Numbing Grub Of The Ice Boundary is on face-up on the field, that monster card zone cannot be used." Then Numbing Grub Of The Ice Boundary shot ice at the field and froze a monster zone on Ruca's field.

"This might be a problem." said Ruca

"My turn, Draw. I summon Regulus in attack mode." Then an armored tiger the size of Ruca appeared on the field next to the frozen area on the field. **Regulus LVL 4/ATK 1700/DEF 1000**

"I set three cards face down and end my turn." said Ruca

"My turn, Draw. I summon the tuner monster Cryomancer Of The Ice Boundary." Then a small ninja with a sword shaped like a snowflake appeared on the field next to Numbing Grub Of The Ice Boundary.

**Cryomancer Of The Ice Boundary LVL 2/ATK 1300/DEF 0**

"A tuner monster." said Yusei

"A synchro." said Aki

"I'm tuning my level 4 Numbing Grub Of The Ice Boundary with my level 2 Cryomancer Of The Ice Boundary." Cryomancer Of the Ice Boundary turned into two green rings and covered Numbing Grub Of The Ice Boundary, turning it a translucent orange color and showed four stars inside of it. Then a pillar of light shot down into the rings.

"The blizzard which shields the north will shine its crystal and descend the cluster of starlight! Icy sapphire of the aurora! Synchro summon! Shatter sky, Brionac, Dragon Of The Ice Boundary!" When the pillar of light vanished, a light blue dragon with a face the shape of a snowflake appeared on the field and the frozen area on Ruca's field shattered. **Brionac, Dragon Of The Ice Boundary LVL 6/ATK 2300/DEF 1400**

"I've never seen that monster before." said Ruca

"I activate the effect of Brionac, Dragon Of The Ice Boundary. Durong my durn, I can discard any number of cards from my hand to the graveyard, and then I can return the same number of cards on the field to the hand."

"I activate my trap, Wrath Of God. Now by discarding one card from my hand to negate the activation of an effect monsters effect, and destroy that monster." said Ruca. Then a beam of energy shot out of Wrath Of God, destroying Brionac, Dragon Of The Ice Boundary.

"Fine then, I set one card face-down, and end my turn." said Mizore

"Look at this Yusei." said Aki

"What is it?"

"I looked up the Ice Boundary monsters. Their ace monster shouldn't be taken lightly."

"My turn. Draw. I activate the spell card Hand Of Destruction. Now we both send two cards from our hands to the graveyard, and then we draw two cards." said Ruca. Mizore chose Keeper Blizzed Of The Ice Boundary and Mirror Of The Ice Boundary, while Ruca sent Spore and Weed.

"Next I activate the effect of Spore in the graveyard. By removing from play one plant-type monster in my graveyard, I can special summon Spore from my graveyard, and then its level increases by the level of the monster that was removed." An image of Weed appeared above Ruca and then was sucked into what appeared to be a black hole, and then a small monster that looked like a dust ball appeared next to regulus, and then grew three times its normal size. **Spore LVL 3/ATK 400/DEF 800**

"Now it's Ruca's turn for a synchro." said Tsukune

"I'm tuning my level 4 Regulus with my level 3 Spore." Spore turned into three green rings and covered Rugulus turning it a translucent orange color and showed four stars inside of it. Then a Pillar of light shot through the rings.

"The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro summon! Appear instantly, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" When the pillar of light disappeared, a light blue dragon with golden armor appeared next to Ruca. **Ancient Fariy Dragon LVL 7/ATK 2100/DEF 3000**

"Ancient Fairy Dragon attack Mizore directly. **ETERNAL SUNSHINE! **Ancient Fairy Dragon opened its wings and then its wings lit up.

"I activate my trap card, Call Of The Haunted, which lets me special summon one monster from my graveyard in attack position, and I choose Brionac, Dragon Of The Ice Boundary." A beam of light then shot from the trap into Mizore's graveyard, and then Brionac appeared on the field once more.

"I end my turn." said Ruca

"Alright then, Draw. I activate the spell card double summon. Now during this turn, I am allowed one additional normal summon this turn. I then summon another Cryomancer Of The Ice Boundary, and Transport Unit Of The Ice Boundary." Then a small dragon appeared alongside Brionac and Cryomancer.

**Transport Unit Of The Ice Boundary LVL 1/ATK 500/DEF 200**

"This isn't good." said Jack

"Now I'm tuning my level 6 Brionac, Dragon Of The Ice Boundary with my level 1 Transport Unit Of The Ice Boundary, and my level 2 Cryomancer Of The Ice Boundary." Cryomancer turned into two green rings and covered Brionac, and Transport unit turning them a translucent orange color and showed seven stars onside of them. Then the stars lined up and a pillar of light shot through them.

"Another synchro summon, and a big one." said Ruca

"The trident of the north will awaken from its snowy prism and enlighten the blue moon! Admant diamond of the aurora! Synchro summon! Shatter white, Trishula, Dragon Of The Ice Boundary!" When the pillar of light disappeared, an immense three headed dragon with white armor appeared behind Mizore.

**Trishula, Dragon Of The Ice Boundary LVL 9/ATK 2700/DEF 2000**

"What in the world!" shouted Yusei

"I activate the effect of Trishula, Dragon Of The Ice Boundary. Upon being synchro summoned, I can remove from play one card from my opponent's field, hand, and graveyard. The cards I chose are The Ancient Fairy Dragon on your field, the Regulus in your graveyard, and the middle card in your hand." Trishula's three heads shot beams of energy hitting the targeted cards. Then those cards were sucked into a black hole. The card in Ruca's hand was Fairy Archer.

"Aincient Fairy Dragon NO!" shouted Ruca

"Trishula, Dragon Of The Ice Boundary attack Ruca Directly. **INFINITE FROZEN DESTRUCTION!**

Trishula then shot three beams of energy hitting Ruca. **Ruca Lp1300**

"Ruca!" shouted Rua

"I end my turn." said Mizore

"I have to finish this duel on this turn. DRAW!" shouted Ruca

"Ruca, you know I'm not holding anything back in this duel." said Mizore

"I know. That's why I'm not gonna hold anything back starting with this, I activate my trap card, Return From The Different Dimension! Now By paying half of my life points, I can special summon as many of my removed from play monsters as possible. Come on back, Regulus, Fairy Archer, and Ancient Fairy Dragon." The black hole opened up above the field, and then Ancient Fairy Dragon, Fairy Archer, and Regulus returned to the field.

**Regulus LVL 4/ATK 1700/DEF 1000**

**Fairy Archer LVL 3/ATK 1400/DEF 600**

**Ancient Fairy Dragon LVL 7/ATK 2100/DEF 3000**

"_What are you planning?" thought Mizore_

"I activate the effect of Fairy Archer. Once per turn, I can inflict effect damage to you equal to the number of light monsters on my field x400, and since I have three, you take 1200 points of damage." Fairy Archer then fired three arrows at once at Mizore hitting her. **Mizore Lp 2800**

"Next I activate the spell card Mass Driver. Now by tributing one monster on my field, you take 400 points of damage." A small mechanical cannon appeared next to Ruca.

"_Even if you use all of those monsters to power up Mass Driver, I still won't lose, unless she uses something else." thought Mizore_

"Now I activate Mass Driver. Now by tributing Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Fairy Archer, You take 800 points of damage." Ancient Fairy Dragon and Fairy Archer both were sucked into Mass Driver and shot out at a beam of light at Mizore hitting her directly. **Mizore Lp2000**

"Next I activate my last face-down card, ANCIENT SUNSHINE! Now when I have a Regulus on my field, by removing one Ancient Fairy Dragon in my graveyard of extra deck from play, I inflict 2100 points of damage to you." The trap the took Ancient Fairy Dragon from Ruca's graveyard, and focused it into a beam of energy and then shot it towards Mizore giving Ruca the victory on the duel.**Mizore Lp 0**

"It's been decided everyone, the winner of the tournament is Tean 5d's." Shouted the MC. Everyone cheered for both Mizore and Ruca for their duel.

**At Yliaster HQ**

"It's time to go." said Jose

"Agreed." said Placido

"Alright it's been long enough." said Lucciano. Then Placido used his sword to open up a portal.

**At the stadium**

"Great match Mizore." said Ruca

"You did pretty good youself." said Mizore. Then both teams then met each other on the duel field.

"Hey, great match." said Yusei. Then each team member shook hands with their respective opponents. After everyone left, the youkai academy bus pulled up to the stadium.

"Alright everyone. We need to get going now." said Ms. Nekonome. Just then a portal above the stadium opened up and Placido, Jose, and Lucciano dropped to the ground. When Jose hit the stadium floor, he hit it with such force he was able to create a small crater in the ground.

"Moka. Are those the guys you saw in your dream?" asked Tsukune

"The very ones."

"Hello Yusei. Long time no see." said Placido

"Yeah long time." said Yusei

"We have been monitoring this tournament and now happen to know about you students from youkai academy being monsters. We have decided that since you students could be a problem, we have come here to eliminate you and both Neo Domino city and Youkai academy." said Jose

"Good then I can now do this!" said Kurumu. Kurumu then extended her wings and claws and then dashed towards Jose trying to slash him with her claws, only to be caught by Jose with one hand and thrown back at the two teams, and cought by Tsukune.

"That guy is a lot tougher than he looks." said Kurumu

"Yeah, no kidding. He's able to throw a d-wheel plus a rider with only one hand." said Yusei

"Lets try that theory. Tsukune, now!" said Moka

"Right." Tsukune then pulled of Moka's rosary. Then a blinding light surrounded Moka, and thousands of bats cam from out of nowhere and flew into the light. Then Moka's hair turned silver, her eyes turned blood red with slitted pupils and her body became more mature. When the bats flew away, inner Moka was standing in place of outer Moka.

"What's happening Tsukune? Why are those three from my dream here?"

"Those three are planning on destroying the city along with youkai academy. Also how do you know about them. They were in outer Moka's dream." said Tsukune

"Outer Moka's dreams are also my dreams."

"Interesting, now you ready."

"Of course." Then A red cloud of energy surrounded Tsukune, and his eyes changed to match inner Moka's eyes. Then thay both charged at Jose. When both of their attacks hit Jose at the same time, everyone was amazed to see that Jose caught both of their attacks.

"What the?" said Tsukune

"I may look old, but I am the strongest member of Yliaster, and the leader. Do you honestly think that an attack like that would damage me." said Jose. Then Jose pushed both of their attacks and sent them flying back to both teams.

"Amazing. To be able to block Moka and Tsukune's attacks. He's tough." said Yukari

"We won't be defeated this easily. If you want to fight us, then duel us." said Placido

"Yea duel us. The fate of both of your worlds depend on it. HAHAHA!" laughed Lucciano

"Alright. If we win, our worlds don't get destroyed, and you three never come back to either of our worlds ever again." said Yusei

"Then lets duel. Moka, Yusei, and I vs. you three, deal." said Tsukune

"Agreed. Only one thing. The duel starts when you can catch up with us." said Placido. Then Placido's D-wheel came through the portal, Lucciano took off his cloak and had skates on, and Jose took off his cloak, and revealed that he was wearing a large mechanical chest plate with a large infinity symbol on his chest. Then all three of them opened up a portal and entered it.

"If you two are gonna fight, then you are gonna need a D-wheel." said Yusei

"We should have left by now, but I think saving both of our world is a good reason to change the schedule." said Ms. Nekonome

"Where could we get a D-wheel?" asked Tsukune

"I think I can let you use mine for a while Tsukune." said Jack. Jack then walked his D-wheel up to Tsukune.

"And I'll let you use mine Moka." said Aki

"Thank you." Aki then got her D-wheel and walked it up to Moka.

"Alright then. Lets duel!" said Yusei. Then all three D-wheels sped off into the portal. Once they entered the portal, they started falling. When they looked around, they were all alone and separated from their teammates. All they could see was a track far below, and what appeared to be two tracks meeting together and forming a cone above.

"Tsukune, Yusei, Where are you!" said Moka.

"Don't worry Moka. We are able to talk over the raidios in our helmets." said Yusei

"That's good. By the way. What's happening on your end?" asked Tsukune

"I'm falling towards a track. What about you Yusei?"

"Same here. Look, you guys need to accelerate on else you will crash." said Yusei

"What, a crash?" yelled Tsukune

"Alright If you say so." Moka then revved the engine causing the D-wheels wheels to spin faster. Moka then looked at the Kph guage, and saw that it was increasing at a fast rate. Going past 240 Kph. Tsukune and Yusei did the same. When they hit the track, Moka started to slide but was able to gain control of her D-wheel. Yusei was able to smoothly land on the track. When Tsukune hit the track, he started to spin since Jack's D-wheel hat only one large wheel. Then Tsukune then accidentally hit a button on the dashboard, and then the two rockets in the back of the D-wheel went off, straightening out Tsukune's landing, and propelling him at a much faster speed.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Yusei

"I'm fine. What about you Moka?"

"I'm good. Hey I see something up ahead."

"What is it?" asked Tsukune

"It appears to be Lucciano."

"Be careful. These guys are very hard to beat. Also, the damage in their duel turn into reality."

"That isn't good." said Tsukune

"Yeah. The damage is very real. Hey I see Placido up ahead. I guess that I'm dueling him." said Yusei

"That's not good. If Moka's dueling against Lucciano, and Yusei is dueling against Placido. Then that means" Just then Jose hit the ground and was flying next to Tsukune.

"Then that means I will be your opponent. I'm actually surprised that you were able to handle the landing."

**Over with Moka**

"Hey Lucciano. You're my opponent." said Moka

"Oh it's you. This will be fun. HAHAHAHAHA" laughed Lucciano

"_This guys laugh is starting to annoy me." thought Moka_

**Over with Yusei**

Yusei started to speed up and caught up to Placido. "Hey Placido, Lets end this here."

"Alright then, and you won't be so lucky this time."

"SPEED WORLD 2, SET, ON!"shouted Jose, Placido, and Lucciano

"Alright, lets end this here, and now. RIDING DUEL, ACCELERATION!" shouted Moka, Yusei, and Tsukune.

**Duel Moka Lp 4000/Lucciano Lp 4000**

**Duel Tsukune Lp 4000/Jose Lp 4000**

**Duel Yusei Lp 4000/Placido Lp 4000**

**Please review, and enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy chapter 6. The fight to save two world begins.**

**Placido vs. Yusei**

**Duel Placido Lp 4000/Yusei Lp 4000**. Then an infinity symbol appeared below Yusei, and Placido.

"I'll go first, Draw." said Placido

"_Lets get started." thought Yusei_

"I summon Wise Core to the field in defense mode." A robot that looked like a giant egg and a small energy ball appeared above Placido.

"I then place one card face down and end my turn."

"Alright, lets get started. Draw." **Placido SPC 1/Yusei SPC 1**

"I summon Max warrior to the field in attack mode." Then a monster the size of Yusei holding a spear appeared flying above Yusei. "Max Warrior, attack Wise Core." **SWIFT THRASH**

"I activate my trap, Twin Cyclone. When you attack my monster, I can destroy one monster on my field and one monster on my opponents field." Then Wise Core and Max Warrior exploded.

"This is bad." said Yusei

"You know it. When Wise Core is destroyed Via an effect, I destroy all monsters on my field, and then from my hand or deck, I can special summon Machine Emperor Wisel Ifinity **Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity LVL 1 ATK 0/DEF 0, **Wisel Guard** Wisel Guard LVL 1/ATK 0/DEF 1200,** Wisel Attack **Wisel Attack LVL 1/ATK 1200/DEF 0,** Wisel Carrier** Wisel Carrier LVL 1/ATK 800/DEF 600, **and Wisel Top **Wisel Top LVL 1/ATK 500/DEF 0.**" Then five monsters appeared above Placido.

"Here we go."

"I activate the effect of Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity." The monsters then combined to form one large humanoid robot. **Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity LVL 1/ATK 2500**

"Fine then, I set two cards face down, and end my turn."

"I draw." said Placido **Yusei SPC 2/Placido SPC 2**

"Machine Emperor Wisel, attack Yusel direcly."

"Not yet, I activate my trap, Scrap-iron Scare Crow which will negate your attack and then is reset on the field."

"I set one card face down and end my turn." said Placido

"My turn, Draw." **Yusei SPC 3/Placido SPC 3**

"I activate the speed spell-Angel Baton. Now since my speed counters are two or more, I draw two cards and then discard one card from my hand." Yusei drew Gauntlet Warrior and One-shot Booster, and then sent Gauntlet Warrior to the graveyard.

"Next up, I summon the tuner monster Debris Dragon." A small dragon then appeared flying next to Yusei.

**Debris Dragon LVL 4/ATK 1000/DEF 2000**

"Next, I activate the effect of Debris Dragon, when it's normal summoned, I can summon one monster from my graveyard with 500 or less attack points, and I choose Gauntlet Warrior." Then a small warrior with a big shield on its arm appeared next to Debrid Dragon. **Gauntlet Warrior LVL 3/ATK 400/DEF 1600**

"Next, since I've normal summoned a monster this turn, I can special summon One-shot Booster from my hand. **One-shot Booster LVL 1/ATK 0/DEF 0**

"Now I activate the trap Monster Chain. Now, for every monster on my field, I place one chain counter on this card, and during each of your end phases I remove one chain counter, and during that time neither of us can attack, and with three monsters on my field, Monster Chain gains three counters." Then, two ropes ov light wrapped around every monster on the field.

"Now I'm tuning my level 1 One-shot Booster with my level 3 Gauntlet Warrior, and my level 4 Debris Dragon." Debris Dragon turned into four green rings and surrounded One-shot Booster, and Gauntlet Warrior, turning them a translucent orange color and showing four stars inside the rings. Then a beam of light shot through the rings.

"Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" When the light vanished, a large white dragon appeared above Yusei. **Stardust Dragon LVL 8/ATK 2500/DEF 2000**

"I then set one card face-down, and end my turn." said Yusei

"My turn, Draw." said Placido **Yusei SPC 4/Placido SPC 4**

"I activate the effect of Machine Emperor Wisel. Once per turn, Machine Emperor Wisel can absorb one synchro monster on my opponents field, and then gain attack points equal to the monster that was absorbed, and I choose stardust Dragon." The infinity symbol on Wisel glowed and then multiple ropes wrapped around Stardust Dragon.

"Not yet, I activate the trap Sub-Space Matter Transfer Device which lets me remove from play one monster on my field from play until the end phase." Stardust Dragon then broke from the ropes, and flew into a black hole.

"Fine then, I and my turn." said Placido **Chain counters left (2) **Stardust then flew out of the black hole.

"Draw." **Yusei SPC 5/ Placido SPC 5**

"I summon the tuner monster Turbo Synchron in attack mode." Then a small green robot appeared next to Stardust Dragon.

"Next I activate the speed spell-Summon Speeder, and since my speed counters are four or higher, I can special summon one level four or lower monster from my hand, and I choose Uncycular in attack mode." Then a small robot with one wheel as a leg appeared next to Turbo Synchron. **Unicycular LVL 1/ATK 100/DEF 100**

"Next, I'm tuning my level 1 Uncycular with my level 1 Turbo Synchron." Turbo Synchron turned into one green ring and surrounded Unicycular, turning it a translucent orange color and showing one star inside of it. Then a pillar of light shot though the ring.

"Clustering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shine upon! Synchro summon! The power of hope, Synchro tuner, Formula Synchron!" Then a large robot that looked like a formula one race car appeared next to Yusei **Formula Synchron LVL 2/ATK 200/DEF 1500**

"When Formula Synchron is synchro summoned, I can draw one card from my deck." Then Yusei started to accelerate and then a big flame started at the tip of Yusei's D-wheel. The flame then covered Yusei's entire D-wheel, and Stardust Dragon. Formula Synchron then turned into two stars that flew ahead and turned into one large ring.

"Clustering crystal dreams will open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel synchro! Be born, Shooting Star Dragon!" Then a much larger dragon appeared flying above Yusei, but was stopped from Monster Chain. **Shooting Star Dragon LVL 10/ATK 3300/DEF 2500**

"I set one card face down and end my turn." said Yusei

"My turn, Draw." said Placido **Yusei SPC 6/Placido SPC 6**

"I activate the effect of Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity. Your monster is mine now."

"Not yet, I activate the effect of Shooting Star Dragon. Once per turn, I can remove this monster from play." Shooting Star Dragon started to vanish.

"Like I said, it's mine. I activate the trap card, Demon's Chain. This trap negates your monster's effect, and make it unable to attack."

"What!" shouted Yusei. Then a long chain shot out of the trap, and wrapped around Shooting Star Dragon, stopping it from vanishing. Then multiple ropes of light shot out from the infinity symbol on Wisel's chest, dragging Shooting Star Dragon into it. **Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity LVL 1/ATK 5800**

"I would finish you now, but since Monster chain is on the field, I cant attack. I end my turn. **Chain counters left (1)**

"_I couldn't even beat him with clear mind." thought Yusei_

"Draw." **Yusei SPC 7/Placido SPC 7**

"I end my turn."

"Draw." said Placido **Yusei SPC 8/Placido SPC 8**

"I end my turn. What will you do Yusei. The only monster you could have to try to beat me is gone, and next turn, I'll use that very force to destroy you." Then Monster Chain Shattered to pieces.

"Draw!" **Yusei SPC 9/Placido SPC 9**

"I activate the speed spell-My Vision Wind, and while my speed counters are two or more, I can special summon one level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard, and I chose One-shot Booster." Then a small robot with rockets for arms appeared next to Yusei. **One-shot Booster LVL 1/ATK 0/DEF 0**

"What do you plan to do with that, its pretty much worthless in a time like this." said Placido

"I plan to do this, I activate the trap, Call Of The Haunted, and with this trap, I can special summon one monster from my graveyard, and I chose Stardust Dragon." Then Stardust Dragon shot out of the trap and flew above Yusei.

"You will only make your defeat worse. Next turn, I'll absorb Stardust Dragon, making Wisel's attack points rise to 8300 attack points."

"I activate the effect of Speed World 2. By removing 7 speed counters, I can draw one more card from my deck." **Yusei SPC 2/Placido SPC 9.** Then Yusei's deck started to glow a light that hasn't been seen in a long time.

**Back at the stadium**

"The signer marks on everyone started to glow. What does it mean?" asked Mizore.

"Yusei is calling out to us for help." said Aki. Then the signer markes shot into the portal at an incredible speed.

**Back at Yusei's duel**

"Placido. You will be defeated, and it starts right here. **DRAW!**" Then the birthmark of the crimson dragon appeared on Yusei's back.

"What?"

"I summon Salvation Dragon-Savior Dragon." Then a large pink and yellow dragon appeared high above the field. **Salvation Dragon-Savoir Dragon LVL 1/ATK 0/DEF 0**

"Now I'm tuning my level 8 Stardust Dragon with my level 1 One-shot Booster, and my level 1 Savior Dragon." Savior Dragon then grew to an immense size, and covered Stardust Dragon, and One-shot Booster, and then turned into one giant green ring, and turned Stardust Dragon and One-shot Booster a translucent orange color, and revealing 9 stars inside of them. Then a large pillar of light shot through the ring.

"What the?" said Placido

"The shine of clustering stars will illuminate a new miracle! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro summon! Arrive in light, Savior Star Dragon!" When the light vanished, a large dragon that looked like a greatly armored version of Stardust Dragon flew above Yusei at great speeds. **Savior Star Dragon LVL 10/ATK 3800/DEF 3000**

"I activate the effect of Savior Star Dragon, which means that the effect of Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity is negated. Go **SUBLIMATION DRAIN!**" Then Savior Star Dragon opened its wings and looked as if it was taking light out of Wisel.

"What the?"

"Now since Wisel's effect is negated, Shooting Star Dragon returns to my side of the field."

"You're doing what!" Then the light in Wisel's core disappeared, and then the infinity symbol glowed, and opened releasing Shooting Star Dragon. **Machine Emperor Wisel LVL 1/ATK 0**

"Next I activate the effect of Shooting Star Dragon. Now I check the top 5 cards of my deck and then Shooting Star Dragon gains attacks equal to the number of tuner monsters I pick up." Yusei's cards turned out to be Junk Synchron, Forceful Stop, Drill Synchron, Nitro Synchron, and Turret Warrior.

"Three attacks!" said Placido

"Savior Star Dragon, attack Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity. **SHOOTING BLASTER SONIC**." Savior Star Dragon then flew at Wisel creating a blue flame around it as it flew in.

"Not so fast. I activate the effect of Wisel Guard which makes it the new target of your attack."

"Bad choice Placido. I activate the effect of Savior Star Dragon, which allows me to negate the activation of your effect, and destroy all cards you control. **STARDUST FORCE!**" Then Savior Star Dragon split up into five copies and each took out Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity, destroying it in an immense explosion, and then vanishing into thin air.

"_How is this possible." thought Placido_

"Since Wisel is now destroyed, I will have Shooting Star Dragon attack you directly. **STARDUST MIRAGE!**" Then Shooting Star Dragon split into three copies of itself, and defeated Placido, destroying him in a big explosion.

**Placido Lp 0**

**At Moka's duel vs. Lucciano**

"I'll go first Moka. Draw." said Lucciano. A large infinity symbol then appeared below both players.

"I summon Sky core to the field in attack mode." Then a small robot that looked like an egg with crystals appeared above Lucciano.

"I will end my turn by setting a card face-down and end my turn. HAHAHAHAHA" laughed Lucciano

"I draw." **Moka SPC 1/Lucciano SPC 1**

"I summon Dragunity Corsesca to the field." Then a small dragon with a spear on its head appeared above Moka

"Not gonna work. I activate the trap, Torrential Burial which destroyes all monsters on the field." Then an immense amount of water came flowing out of the trap, and destroyed the two monsters.

"This isn't good."

"You're right Moka. Because when Sky core is destroyed via card effect I can special summon Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity **ATK 0**, Skiel Top **ATK 600**, Skiel Guard **ATK 200**, Skiel Attack **ATK 1000**, and Skiel Carrier **ATK 400 **from my hand of my deck. Five small robots appeared on the field, but then combined to form a large robot that resembled a bird. **Machine Emperor Skiel ATK 2200**

"Fine then I end my turn." said Moka

"Alright, lets go. Draw!" **Moka SPC 2/Lucciano SPC 2**

"Machine Emperor Skiel, attack Moka directly." Then the cannon below Skiel's core fired a beam of light at Moka, hitting her directly. **Moka Lp 1800**

"Lucciano, since I took battle damage while I control no cards, I can special summon Gorz, The Emmisary Of Darkness from my hand, and then I can special summon one Emmisary Of Darkness token to my field and then its attack and defense points are equal to the amount of damage I took."

**Gorz, The Emmisary Of Darkness LVL 7/ATK 2700/DEF 2500**

**Emmisary Of Darkness Token LVL 7/ATK 2200/DEF 2200**

"I then end my turn Hahahahah." laughed Placido

"Your laugh is getting annoying, Draw." **Lucciano SPC 3/Moka SPC 3**

"I summon Dragunity Brandistock in attack mode. And then I tune my level 7 Gorz, The Emmisary Of Darkness with my level 1 Dragunity Brandistock." Dragunity Brandistock turned into one green ring and covered Gorz, turning him a translucent orange color, and showing seven stars inside of him. Then a pillar of light shot through the rings.

"When the light tries to pierce the darkness, the darkness consumes the light giving birth to a brand new fear! Synchro summon! Enshroud in darkness! Dark End Dragon!" When the light disappeared, a large black dragon appeared above Moka. **Dark End Dragon LVL 8/ATK 2600/DEF 2100**

"Battle, Dark End Dragon, attack Machine Emperor Skiel. **ETERNAL DARKNESS**

"I activate the effect of Skiel Guard. Once per turn, I can negate an attack from my opponent." Machine Emperor Skiel was able to move out of the way of Dark End Dragon's attack.

"Defeating my monster wont be that easy Moka."

"I'm fine with that, because I activate the effect of Dark End Dragon. Once per turn by having Dark End Dragon lose 500 attack and defense points, and then I can send one monster my opponent controls to the graveyard." Dark End Dragon opened up its second mouth and shot a black beam of energy, hitting Skiel Guard, and making it disappear. **Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity ATK 2000**

"I set three cards face-down, and end my turn."

"Alright, Draw. I activate the effect of Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity. Once per turn, I can equip one synchro monster on my opponents field to it. Then It gains the attack points equal to the equipped monster."

"What!" Then the infinity symbol in Skiel started to glow, and shot out multiple ropes of energy, wrapping around Dark End Dragon and pulled it into the infinity symbol. **Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity ATK 4600**

"This isn't good."

"Your right, for you that is. Now Machine Emperor Skiel, attack the Emmisary Of Darkness Token."

"Not yet, I activate the trap Negate Attack, which stops your attack and ends your battle phase."

"Fine then I and my turn."

"Draw." **Moka SPC 4/Lucciano SPC 4**

"I activate the speed spell-My Vision Wind, and while I have two or more speed counters, I can special summon one level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard, and I chose Dragunity Corcesca." Then Dragunity Corcesca shot out of the card and reappeared on the field.

"Now I'm tuning my level 7 Emmisary Of Darkness Token with my level 1 Dragunity Corcesca." Then Dragunity Corcesca turned into one green ring and surrounded the Emissary Of Darkness Token, turning it a translucent orange color and showed seven stars inside of it. Then a pillar of light shot through the ring.

"When the darkness tries to consume the light, the light pierces through the darkness giving birth to a brand new hope! Synchro summon! Arrive in light! Light End Dragon!" When the light vanished a large white dragon with gold armor appeared above Moka.

"Another synchro. How annoying."

"Now I activate the speed spell-Over Boost, which lets me gain four speed counters, but during the end phase, my speed counters go to 1." Moka then accelerated past Lucciano. **Moka SPC 8/Lucciano SPC 4**

"Now I activate the effect of Speed World 2. Now by removing 4 speed counters, for every speed spell in my hand, you take 800 points of damage, and since I have two, you take 1600 points of damage." Moka showed the two speed spells in her hand and Lucciano took 1600 points of damage. **Lucciano Lp 2400**

**Moka SPC 4**

"Next, I activate another speed spell-Over Boost. Now I gain another 4 speed counters." **Moka SPC 8**

"Next I activate the effect of Speed World 2. By removing 7 speed counters, I can draw one more card from my deck." Then a faded image of outer Moka appeared next to inner Moka. **Moka SPC 1**

"You ready to fight." said inner Moka

"To protect both the human and youkai worlds, I will always be ready." Then both inner Moka and the faded image of outer Moka drew their card.

"I activate the trap, Skill Drain. Now by paying 1000 life points, all face-up effect monsters loose their effect." An electrical shock hit all monsters on the field, and Skiels core looked as if it shut off. Then it lit up again and Dark End Dragon was freed from Skiel and returned to the field next to Light End Dragon.

**Light End Dragon LVL 8/ATK 2600/DEF 2100**

**Dark End Dragon LVL 8/ATK 2600/DEF 2100**

**Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity LVL 1 ATK 0**

"What the?" said Lucciano

"Lucciano, this is it. I release Dark End Dragon, and Light End Dragon." Light End Dragon, and Dark End Dragon then turned into two balls of light and then were fused together.

"Darkness into light, shadows into radiance, night into day, from darkness shine your light. From light cast your shadow. All that opposed fined harmony in your twilight!"

"What the!" shouted Lucciano

"Exist as both, Light And Darkness Dragon!" Then the light above turned dark and then shot down at the field. When it vanished, a large dragon that looked half good and half evil appeared on the fiald towering over Machine Emperor Skiel. **Light And Darkness Dragon LVL 8/ATK 2800/DEF 2400**

"Light And Darkness Dragon attack Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity. **SHINING BREATH.**" Then Light And Darkness Dragon shot a beam of light with a dark core at Skiel, destroying it, Lucciano, and winning Moka the duel

**Lucciano Lp 0**

**Tsukune's duel vs. Jose**

"I go first Tsukune. Draw. I summon Grand Core to the field in attack mode." Then a large brown robot that looked like an egg appeared above Jose. **Grand Core LVL 1/ATK 0/DEF 0**

"Then I set four cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn." said Tsukune **Jose SPC 1/Tsukune SPC 1**

"I summon Machina Gearframe." Then a small orange robot appeared next to Tsukune.

"When Machina Gearframe is normal summoned, I can add one Machina monster from my deck to my hand, and I chose Machina Fortress. Then by discarding machine-type monsters from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon Machina Fortress from my hand or graveyard, and I can use Machina Fortress itself as the cost for his summon. Now I send Yellow Gadget, and Machina Fortress to the graveyard." Then a faded image of the above monsters appeared, and then vanished. Then a large blue tank appeared rolling on the track next to Tsukune.

**Machina Fortress LVL 7/ATK 2500/DEF 1600**

**Machina Gearframe LVL 4/ATK 1800/DEF 0**

"Too naïve Tsukune.I activate my trap, Torrential Burial. When a monster is summoned, this trap destroys all monsters on the field."

"It does what?" Then an immense amount of water came out of the trap shattering the monsters to pieces.

"Now I activate the effect of Grand Core. When this card is destroyed by a card effect, I can special summon Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity **ATK 0**, Grannel Top **ATK 500**, Grannel Attack **ATK 1300**, Grannel Guard **ATK 500**, and Grannel Carrier **ATK 700** from my deck or hand." Then five brown robots appeared around the field. Then the five robots formed one immense ogre-like robot which towered over the track. Moka and Yusei were able to see it from where they were.

"What is that!" said Moka

"Machine Emperor Grannel. I'm unaware of what effects' it has, but it cant be good." said Yusei

"_Good luck Tsukune." thought Moka_

"I set one card face down and end my turn." said Tsukune

"At this time, I activate my three face-down cards. My three Solemn Wishes, which means I now gain a combined total of 1500 life points whenever I draw a card."

"My turn, Draw." said Jose **Tsukune Lp 4000 SPC 2/Jose Lp 5500 SPC 2**

"Here's on thing about Grannel. Its attack and defense points are equal to half of my life points, and since my life points are 5500, Grannels atk is 2750."

"It does what!"

"Now, Grannel attack Tsukune Directly."

"Not yet. I activate my trap Defense Draw which reduces the battle damage I would take to zero, and then I can draw one card." A force field then covered Tsukune from the attrack of Grannel.

"Fine then, I end my turn." said Jose

"Draw." **Jose SPC 3/Tsukune SPC 3**

"I discard Machina Force from my hand to the graveyard to special summon Machina Fortress from the graveyard, and then summon Heavy mech support platform." A small space ship then appeared next to Machina Fortress.

"Next I activate the effect of Heavy Mech Support Platform. Once per turn, I can equip this monster to one machine-type monster on my field, and then that monster gains 500 attack points." Heavy Mech Support Platform then separated and connected with Machina Fortress. **Machina Fortress LVL 7/ATK 3000/ DEF 2100**

"Now Machina Fortress, attack Machine Emperor Grannel." Machina Fortress raises its cannon and shot at Machine Emperor Grannel.

"I activate the effect of Grannel Carrier. Once per turn, one of my monsters cannot be destroyed by battle." Grannel then withstood the attack.

"But you still take damage from the attack, and Grannels attack now decreases also."

**Jose Lp 5250**

**Machine Emperor Grannel ATK 2625**

"I set one card face-down, and end my turn." said Tsukune

"My turn, Draw. And now I gain 1500 Lp and Grannel gains more attack." said Placido

**Jose Lp 6750/Grannel ATK 3375/SPC 4**

**Tsukune Lp 4000/SPC 4**

"Machine Emeperor Grannel, attack Machina Fortress." Grannel then shot a large beam of energy at Machina Fortress.

"I activate the effect of Heavy Mech Support Platform. Now I can destroy it instead of Machina Fortress." Heavy Mech Support Platform then separated from Machina Fortress and shatteres to pieces.

"You will still take the damage from the attack though."

"I know that."

**Jose Lp 6750**

**Tsukune Lp 3625**

"I end my turn." said Jose

"Draw." **Jose SPC 5/Tsukune SPC 5**

"I summon the tuner monster Change Synchron." Then a small robot with a switch on it's head appeared next to Machina Fortress. **Change Synchron LVL 1/ATK 0/DEF 0**

"Now I'm tuning my level 7 Machina Fortress with my level 1 Change Synchron." Change Synchron turned into one green ring, and surrounded Machina Fortress, turning it a translucent orange color and showing seven stars inside of it. Then a pillar of light shot through the ring.

"When almost every hope is lost, one light shines brighter than anything ever before! Synchro summon! Illuminate the dark! Ally Of Justice Light Gazer!" When the light vanished, a large robot with a ring around the base of it appeared next to Tsukune. **Ally Of Justice Light Gazer LVL 8/ATK 2400/DEF 1600**

"Next I activate the trap Synchro Strike. Now with this trap card, one synchro monster on the field gains 500 attack points for each monster used for it's synchro summon, and since two monsters were used, Light Gazer gains 1000 attack points until the end of this turn."

**Ally Of Justice Light Gazer LVL 8/ATK 3400/DEF 1600**

"Battle, Ally Of Justice Light Gazer, attack Machine Emperor Grannel. **JUSTICE'S LIGHT**." Then Light Gazer shot a beam of energy at Grannel.

"I activate the effect of Grannel Carrier. Once per turn, one Infinity monster I control wont be destroyed by battle." Grannel then took the blast head-on. **Jose Lp 6725/Grannel ATK 3362**

"I then set two cards face-down and send another Machina Force to revive Machina Fortress from my graveyard in attack mode and end my turn."

**Ally Of Justice Light Gazer LVL 8/ATK 2400/DEF 1600**

**Machina Fortress LVL 7/ATK 2500/DEF 1600**

"My turn, Draw. And now I gain 1500 life points, and Grannel becomes stronger."

**Jose SPC 6/Lp 8225/Grannel ATK 4112**

**Tsukune SPC 6/Lp 3625**

"I activate the effect of Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity. Once per turn, I can absorb one synchro monster on my opponents field, and then Grannel gains attack points equal to the equipped monster." The core of Machine Emperor Grannel glowed and then shot out multiple ropes of light catching Light Gazer, and then dragged it into itself. **Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity LVL 1/ATK 6512**

"What the?"

"Tsukune. This is the power of the Machine Emperor Grannel. Now Grannel, attack Machina Fortress."

"I activate my trap, Half Or Stop. This trap has two effect, either halve the attack of all monsters you control, or end this turn's battle phase, and you chose which effect."

"Fine then, I chose the effect that cuts my monsters attack in half."

**Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity LVL 1/ATK 3256**

The attack then hit Machina Fortress hitting it and destroying it. The shock from the explosion then sent Tsukune spinning, but he was soon able to regain his balance. **Tsukune Lp 2869**

"When Machina Fortress is destroyed my battle, I can destroy one card my opponent controls, and I chose Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity."

"Not so fast Tsukune, I activate the trap Fork-Divergence. When a Machine-type monster I control is targeted by an attack or an effect, I can change the target to another machine-type monster I control, and I chose Grannel Guard as the new target." A beam of energy shot towards Grannel's core, but was redirected towards Grannel's right arm and destroyed it.

"Next the effect of Grannel Attack. Once per turn, when an Infinity monster I control has attacked this turn, It can attack once more, and for a direct attack."

"I activate my trap, Scrap-Iron Scare Crow which negates your attack, and then is reset on the field."

"Fine then, I summon Grannel Guard 3." Then a large brown robot that resembled a shark appeared on the field. Then it transformed into a giant arm, and combined with Grannel.

"Then I activate the effect of Speed World 2, now by removing 4 speed counters, I deal 800 points of damage to you for each speed spell in my hand, and since I have three, you take 2400 points of damage." Jose then waved his arm and shot out a bolt of lightning, hitting Tsukune.

**Tsukune Lp 469/Jose Lp 8225**

"I end my turn." said Jose

"Draw." **Jose SPC 3/Tsukune 7**

"Jose. If this duel is to save two worlds, then I am going all out starting right now."

"What are you talking about boy."

"This. When the only monsters on the field exist on my opponent's field, I can special summon Cyber Dragon from my hand to the field." Then a mechanical dragon appeared on the field.

"What are you planing?"

"Just look above to find out." Jose did as he said, and was surprised to see a large swirling light above the field.

"What is that?"

"It is the one thing that will win this duel. Now by sending machine-type monsters from both sides of the field to the graveyard, I can summon a whole new monster, and I can even use the monster that was absorbed by Grannel." Then the infinity symbol on Grannel growed, and Ally Of Justice Light Gazer flew out and away from Grannel. Then Grannel broke apart into five separate robots and then flew into the light above along with Cyber Dragon and Light Gazer.

"What is this?" exclaimed Jose

"Security clearance, level 8. ID number CYD-0X0X. Central unit denitrified, assimilation range: All access authorized! Show yourself, Chimeratech Fortress Dragon." Then an immese light below the track formed, and then a purple mechanical dragon surpassing Grannel's size appeared behind Tsukune.

"It looks like Tsukune has made a turn around." said Yusei

"It looks like he did. Lets go and meet up with Tsukune since we know where he is."

"Right, lets go."

"Now when Chimeratech Fortress Dragon is summoned, it gains attack points equal to the amount of monsters used for it's summon x1000. **Chimeratech Fortress Dragon LVL 8/ATK 7000/DEF 0**

"7000 attack points! Doesn't matter. Even if you attack me, next turn my speed counters will be at four, and then I'll use speed world 2's effect, and then you'll lose."

"I won't let you get that chance. I activate the speed spell-Speed Energy, which increases the attack points of one monster I control by 200 for each speed counter I have, and since my speed counters are at seven, Chimeratech Fortress Dragon's attack points rise by 1400 until this turn's end phase."

**Chimeratech Fortress Dragon LVL 8/ATK 8400/DEF 0**

"8400 attack points!" said Jose

"Chimeratech Fortress Dragon, attack Jose directly and end this duel. **EVOLUTION RESULT ARTILLERY.**" Then Chimeratech Fortress Dragon shot an immense bolt of energy at Jose, destroying him.

"No, I've lost."

**Jose Lp 0**

**Tsukune Lp 469**

Then the large area above where two tracks swirled together started to crumble and break apart. Then Yusei and Moka met up with Tsukune.

"Tsukune, we have to get out of here now." said Moka

"Yeah, we should. Yusei, how do we get out of here?"

"I don't know how. We cant get back up to the portal we came through." Then the shock from the destruction broke the track, causing the three to fall towards an endless abyss.

"Well, it's been nice to meet you two." said Yusei

"It has been a good time. I'm just glad that we were able to stop Yliaster and save our worlds'." Just then what looked like a portal opened up, and appeared to be held open by Yukari.

"Come on guys. We need to get you back."

**At the stadium**

"_If only there was a way to save them. I can't use my psychic powers anymore."_ Then Aki looked over to see Rua with Power Tool Dragon moving toward the portal, and able to help keep the portal open, but was straining to keep it open.

"_I have to give it a try." _Then Aki summoned both Black Rose Dragon, and Splendid Rose, and aided Power Tool Dragon in keeping the portal open. Then Yusei, Moka and Tsukune came flying out of the portal, and were then caught by Kurumu's Fiend Roar Diety Leviathan, and set them down on the ground and then all of the monster's vanished into thin air.

"Thank you Kurumu." said Tsukune

"Hey you've been catching my all this time, I thought I might as well repay you."

"Hey Tsukune. Thank you, and thanks you everyone. If we never met, this world would be under an unimaginable amount of chaos. I hope we meet again." Then Tsukune, and Yusei shook hands, and everyone cheered that the world was now safe from Yliaster. That is how Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari helped keep their world safe from Yliaster.

**Hope you all enjoyed this Fanfic. Please Review.**


End file.
